


Между финишем и стартом

by Ayliten



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Racing, M/M, MotoGP, Motorcycles, Racing, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5712001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayliten/pseuds/Ayliten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Здравый смысл — хорошая штука. Но иногда он ничем не может помочь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Между финишем и стартом

**Author's Note:**

> Мотогоночное АУ. Автор курил матчасть, но неточности все равно могут быть.  
> Одна неточность допущена сознательно: в последние годы японский этап MotoGP проводится в октябре, но авторским произволом гонка была перенесена на май.   
> Кинезиотейп в данном случае используется для ускорения рассасывания синяка и снятия отечности с травмированного участка.
> 
> Написано на Хайкью-Санту 2015.

Несмотря на то, что из Токио он постарался выехать пораньше, на первую тренировку в Мотеги Ивайзуми все-таки не успел: из-за дождя, лившего все утро, на трассе кто-то не справился с управлением, столкнулись сразу несколько машин, и дорогу надолго перекрыли. Пришлось звонить, объяснять ситуацию, извиняться. Ничего страшного, в общем-то, не случилось, сегодня Ивайзуми все равно в заездах не участвовал, но он обещал Ойкаве, что приедет посмотреть, да и сам за месяц очень соскучился по треку и команде — хотелось побыть хотя бы зрителем, раз уж работать в полную силу пока не мог.

Он старался ехать быстрее, чтобы застать конец первого заезда, но когда машина плавно въехала на забитую парковку, часы уже показывали почти двенадцать.

Дождь к этому времени закончился, небо, низкое и пасмурное, слегка просветлело, в прорехи среди серых туч щедро лился солнечный свет. Ровные ряды машин, вымоченных дождем, сияли в ярких лучах, люди снимали куртки и дождевики, складывали зонты, прятались за темными очками. Народу собралось неожиданно много: журналисты, фотографы, зеваки, механики, сами пилоты, их друзья, члены семей и даже домашние животные — Ивайзуми с удивлением встретил девушку, несущую на руках ошарашенного кота, — сновали туда-сюда, переговаривались, смеялись и ругались. Где-то щелкали камеры, визжали шины; с дождевой свежестью, витающей в воздухе, сплетались запахи бензина, сигарет, резины, чьих-то слишком резких духов. Ивайзуми даже полез в карман за мобильником, проверить, точно ли сегодня пятница, а не воскресенье.

Впрочем, для воскресенья народа было все-таки недостаточно — обычно места перед гонками начинали занимать с самого утра, и даже холмы вокруг трассы пестрели от разноцветных футболок, кепок и зонтов.

Один из охранников, дежуривших у входа в зону паддоков, узнал Ивайзуми и тут же заулыбался, но пропуск доставать все-таки пришлось. Турникет негромко пискнул, красный огонек сменился зеленым, Ивайзуми сунул пропуск в карман, перебросился парой слов с охранником и направился к боксам.

— Ивайзуми Хаджиме? — не успел он пройти и полсотни метров, как услышал за спиной незнакомый голос с сильным акцентом. Обернулся — и тут же зажмурился от вспышки камеры.

Журналист, высокий и щуплый, с серым лицом, по которому совершенно невозможно было определить возраст — Ивайзуми подумал, что ему с одинаковой вероятностью может быть как тридцать, так и пятьдесят лет, — благодарно кивнул фотографу, вытащил диктофон и улыбнулся.

— Всего пару слов, Ивайзуми-сан, — ни приветствия, ни вежливых расшаркиваний, только эта улыбка, острая и неприятная, натянутая, не тронувшая бесстрастных, лишенных всякого выражения глаз.

Лицо журналиста, резкое, напряженное, даже жесткое, безошибочно выдавало охотника за дешевыми сенсациями и драмами. Таких людей Ивайзуми за все годы, которые провел рядом с гонками и мотоциклами, повидал достаточно, они постоянно вились рядом с пилотами, у которых по каким-то причинам не складывалась карьера, дежурили около больниц, подстерегали проигравших у выходов из боксов, немыслимыми путями проникали на закрытые частные вечеринки, задавали неудобные вопросы на пресс-конференциях — и потом в журналах или в интернете появлялись статьи с громкими заголовками и притворным, переслащенным, скрипящим на зубах сочувствием.

Последнюю подобную статью, вышедшую почти месяц назад, Ивайзуми помнил особенно хорошо.

«Страшная авария на пятничных заездах в Автополисе — новый сезон начинается с крови. Трагическая случайность или нелепая ошибка? Сможет ли тестовый пилот Сейджо Сузуки и дальше быть так же полезен команде, как раньше, или двери паддоков теперь навечно для него закрыты? Похоже, у Сейджо проблемы — с одним пилотом претендовать на победу в июльской гонке на выносливость будет чересчур амбициозно даже для этой команды».

Заголовок, вульгарно-красный, и собственная фотография на носилках рядом с изуродованным мотоциклом снова встали перед глазами. Ивайзуми усилием воли отогнал неприятное воспоминание подальше и поморщился.

Опасения газетчиков не оправдались — тестовый пилот Сейджо усилиями врачей не только поднялся с постели на несколько дней раньше предварительных прогнозов, но и полностью восстановился. Точнее, почти полностью: кости срослись, а вот травмированные связки еще не до конца зажили, так что о сегодняшних тренировках Ивайзуми все-таки пришлось забыть, да и пара частных тестов, запланированных на следующей неделе, тоже накрылась — но уже вскоре он надеялся окончательно привести себя в порядок. Расслабляться сейчас было никак нельзя: впереди маячили следующие этапы чемпионата Японии, целая вереница тестов нового прототипа, японский этап мирового Гран-При, где должен был выступать Ойкава, и восьмичасовая гонка на Сузуке — единственная гонка, ради которой Ивайзуми выезжал на трек не только для тестирования байка.

Но говорить обо всем этом в интервью у Ивайзуми не было абсолютно никакого желания. В отличие от Ойкавы, готового часами рассказывать о себе и позировать перед камерами, он терпеть не мог прессу — чуть ли не до тошноты.

— Никаких комментариев, — бросил он, недовольно взглянув на журналиста.

Неприятная улыбка даже не дрогнула.

— Как вы знаете, поклонники мотогонок очень обеспокоены вашим…

— Я опаздываю.

Демонстративно взглянув на часы, Ивайзуми развернулся и решительно зашагал к боксам, надеясь, что со стороны выглядит не очень уж свирепо. Кто-то окликал его еще пару раз, пытаясь задать несколько вопросов «для прессы», однажды сбоку снова щелкнула вспышка, но он сделал вид, что всецело поглощен какими-то мыслями и попросту не замечает назойливых попыток поговорить.

***

Около боксов тоже было шумно и людно, до слуха долетали звуки моторов, писк электроники, иногда — крепкая ругань. Как и везде, здесь царило здоровое веселое оживление, привычное для преддверия гонок. Пятница, середина дня — Ивайзуми очень любил это время. Еще нет досад и разочарований, позади только один заезд, после которого кажется, что все еще можно исправить и настроить, впереди целый уик-энд. Пятница — время, когда в боксах властвуют в основном тестеры, механики, инженеры. По крайней мере, так было в их команде.

В пятничных заездах Ивайзуми и Ойкава, как правило, участвовали наравне друг с другом: Ойкава, конечно, прекрасно чувствовал байк, но у Ивайзуми после многочисленных тестов было больше опыта в тонкой настройке, — и обычно они по максимуму откатывали обе тренировки, а потом наступало время анализа данных, обсуждения стратегии, окончательной калибровки аппаратуры, и порой все это затягивалось до глубокой ночи.

Ивайзуми с силой втянул носом воздух и довольно улыбнулся — несмотря на то, что сегодня он на трек выезжать не собирался, внутри все дрожало от предвкушения. Он и не думал, что всего лишь за один месяц так соскучится по шуму и суматохе, но уже к концу второй недели, проведенной в больнице, ему начались сниться одни и те же сны: серые ленты трасс, расчерченные следами от покрышек, реющие на ветру флаги, громогласный рев двигателей.

Возвращение на трек казалось сродни возвращению домой после долгого отсутствия, отчаянно хотелось улыбаться, здороваться со всеми подряд и дышать полной грудью, с восторгом втягивая почти родные запахи бензина, машинного масла и стертых покрышек.

Трасса, вдоль которой он пробирался, пока молчала: первые заезды кончились полчаса назад, вторая тренировка начиналась только в два. Асфальт, все еще залитый водой, медленно подсыхал, то тут, то там уже виднелись светло-серые матовые проплешины.

Неплохо, решил Ивайзуми. Если дождь после обеда снова не начнется, будет хороший шанс погонять и по сухому, и по мокрому треку — ценный опыт перед гонкой в сезон, когда погода на редкость непредсказуема. В прошлом году на этой же самой трассе им не повезло: в пятницу светило солнце, они провели безукоризненную тренировку, с ювелирной точностью настроили байк для сухой погоды, в субботу Ойкава с легкостью взял поул в квалификации, в воскресенье с утра погода тоже радовала безоблачным небом — а потом внезапно, буквально за час до старта, резко стемнело, зарядил ливень, и почти вся подготовительная работа пошла коту под хвост. Пришлось менять резину, заново калибровать электронику, все на бегу и наспех. Мизогучи тогда орал так, что уши закладывало, Ойкава психовал, инженеры толклись вокруг байка, не столько помогая друг другу, сколько мешая. Впрочем, суетилась команда не напрасно — гонку Ойкава все-таки выиграл. Сделал невозможное, как заключил чуть позже Ханамаки, зарывшись в данные телеметрии и обнаружив, что часть приборов второпях была настроена так, что не помогала, а только мешала ехать.

С небольшим содроганием вспомнив прошлогоднюю гонку, Ивайзуми посмотрел на медленно светлеющее небо. В этом году никаких определенных прогнозов на воскресенье вообще не давали — все метеослужбы осторожно и обтекаемо говорили о возможных дождях, но с уверенными заявлениями не спешили. Оставалось только надеяться, что погода будет благоприятной — и готовиться к самому худшему варианту.

— Ива-чан! — громкий жизнерадостный крик перекрыл весь окружающий шум, отвлек от воспоминаний и размышлений. Ивайзуми встрепенулся, отвернулся от трека, глянул вперед — и сердце привычно дрогнуло.

Ойкава, стоящий рядом с боксом Сейджо, улыбался во весь рот, энергично махал рукой и едва ли не подпрыгивал на одном месте. Он был весь растрепанный и немного чумазый, бело-голубой гоночный комбинезон покрывали подсохшие брызги. Подойдя поближе, Ивайзуми заметил, что чуть пониже локтя кожа на комбинезоне немного стесана, а когда Ойкава повернулся боком, то стал виден и длинный след грязи, тянущийся вдоль бедра. От одного вида этой грязной полосы Ивайзуми стало не по себе.

— Привет, — он улыбнулся в ответ на улыбку Ойкавы, но бросил еще один взгляд на испачканный комбинезон и хмуро добавил: — Ты что, упал?

— Ага, — Ойкава так радостно кивнул, точно всегда мечтал грохнуться на треке с мотоцикла и наконец-то исполнил свое заветное желание. — Пережал тормоз перед туннелем и улетел прямо в гравий. Ужасно, конечно, но даже немного захватывающе. Правда, обтекатель треснул, пришлось менять…

— У нас и видео есть! — донесся из бокса голос Ханамаки. — Красиво полетел, почти как супермен, только вверх ногами.

— Ихха! — Ойкава вскинул вверх сложенные «викторией» пальцы, запрокинул голову и рассмеялся. Ивайзуми только головой покачал.

— Придуркава, — беззлобно буркнул он, пихнув кулаком обтянутое кожей плечо. — Нашел, чем гордиться.

Смех тут же умолк, будто Ойкаву вдруг выключили. Он опустил руку, чуть виновато глянул на Ивайзуми.

— Прости, Ива-чан. Не лучшее сейчас время для таких шуток.

— Да забей, — Ивайзуми отмахнулся. — Я рад, что все хорошо. В воскресенье только не грохнись, нам нужны очки.

— Знаю я, — недовольно поджав губы, Ойкава сверкнул глазами, и его лицо, еще несколько секунд назад источавшее безмятежность, сделалось жестким, а уголок рта дернулся вниз. Острый взгляд метнулся за плечо Ивайзуми, тот повернулся и увидел двоих парней в черно-белых, с синими и желтыми полосами, гоночных комбинезонах. Один из них что-то быстро и сбивчиво говорил, взмахивая руками в такт, второй отстраненно кивал и односложно отвечал. Ивайзуми их тут же узнал: Бокуто Котаро и Акааши Кейджи, основной и тестовый пилоты Фукуродани Хонда. Именно благодаря Бокуто, сильному и ловкому гонщику, который в прошлом году перешел в шоссейные гонки из мотокросса, Фукуродани стала главной занозой в заднице для Сейджо и лично Ойкавы — раньше была еще Шираторизава Ямаха, но она в позапрошлом сезоне полным составом ушла в премьерный класс мирового Гран-При. И, к полному восторгу Ойкавы, в Гран-При у Шираторизавы пока дела шли не очень: даже Ушивака, со своими титулами трехкратного чемпиона Японии и чемпиона Азии, всего пару раз взбирался на подиум, а в общем зачете болтался вообще пятым или шестым.

Фукуродани уходить никуда не собиралась, а Бокуто и вовсе блистал на верхней ступеньке подиума почти так же часто, как Ойкава, чем доводил последнего до бешенства. Весь прошлый сезон они отчаянно дрались за первое место, и хотя титул взял в конце концов все-таки Ойкава, разрыв между ним и Бокуто в итоге составил всего-то три очка. Этот сезон едва начался, но тоже обещал быть жарким.

Вообще-то, у Фукуродани было два основных пилота, но второй, Ямато Сарукуй, только недавно перешел в тысячный класс и достойной конкуренции пока не составлял — стабильно ехал в середине пелотона и ни разу еще не поднимался выше шестого места.

Бокуто, в отличие от Ямато, вовсю рвался в лидеры, а выступал совершенно непредсказуемо. Если был не в настроении, мог завалить квалификацию, стартовать с последнего ряда и всю гонку тащиться где-нибудь в хвосте — а за несколько кругов до финиша сделать невозможное, агрессивно прорваться вперед и плотно сесть на заднее колесо. В хорошем же настроении он, как правило, сразу становился одним из лидеров, и соперничество за первое место на подиуме превращалось в настоящую драку на треке. Ошибался и падал Бокуто довольно редко — но если все-таки вылетал, то делал это всегда зрелищно и с большим размахом. В последний раз, когда такое случилось, гонку даже пришлось на время останавливать — он упал настолько неудачно, что спровоцировал целый массовый завал.

На редкость неудобный противник. А еще — невероятно общительный и шумный.

— Черт, — вырвалось при виде него у Ивайзуми. — Пошли отсюда, пока он нас не увидел.

Но было уже поздно — заметив, что на него смотрят, Бокуто прервал свою пламенную речь, которой явно успел поднадоесть Акааши, и замахал руками.

— Хей! — заорал он так громко, что все, кто был на улице, обернулись в его сторону. — Да это же Сейджо! Как настроение? Я собираюсь полностью раскатать тебя в воскресенье! — выпалив это, он широко улыбнулся и подмигнул Ойкаве. Тот отреагировал мгновенно: напряженно, ненатурально расхохотался в ответ — Ивайзуми заметил, как под кожей дернулся кадык, а на скулах заходили желваки.

Отсмеявшись, Ойкава задрал подбородок и высокомерно, чуть снисходительно хмыкнул:

— Мечтай-мечтай.

За их спинами торопливо защелкали фотоаппараты.

Бокуто ухмыльнулся. Сощурился.

— Я сегодня был быстрее тебя, — самодовольно протянул он, скрестив руки на груди, и стал похож на памятник самому себе. Правда, ненадолго — уже через миг он повернулся к Акааши и зачастил, растеряв весь свой вид надменного победителя: — Акааши, ты же видел, видел, правда? Почти на полсекунды быстрее!

— На три десятых, Бокуто-сан.

— Но быстрее же! Никто меня не сделает, пока я в такой великолепной форме. — Бокуто победно ударил себя в грудь, гордо распрямил плечи и сразу же показался на несколько сантиметров выше. Ойкава только недовольно фыркнул.

— Еще посмотрим завтра, на квалификации.

— Да я тебя даже во втором заезде сегодня уделаю! Хочешь, поспорим на что-нибудь? — глаза Бокуто хищно загорелись, черты лица чуть заострились, и он напомнил Ивайзуми птицу, высматривающую добычу. Ойкава же, наоборот, сделал вид, что полностью расслаблен — стоял, сцепив руки в замок за спиной, и снисходительно на него поглядывал, — волнение выдавали только побелевшие костяшки пальцев. — Давай так, если ты выиграешь, я в одних трусах пробегусь по пит-лейну, а если я…

Узнать, какое наказание выпало бы Ойкаве, никто так и не успел: Акааши решительно положил руку на плечо Бокуто, извинился и почти поволок его к боксам Фукуродани. Бокуто, тут же позабыв о предложенном споре, начал возмущенно отбиваться, но Акааши даже бровью не повел. До Ивайзуми долетали обрывки его слов — что-то про «прошлый раз» и про обещания вести себя нормально. Фотоаппараты защелкали с утроенной скоростью. Ивайзуми подавил желание тоже силой отволочь Ойкаву в боксы, а заодно и уйти из-под объективов самому.

— Жаль, — вздохнул Ойкава, когда Бокуто и Акааши скрылись из виду. — Я бы посмотрел, что началось, вздумай он в самом деле выбежать на пит-лейн в одних трусах.

— Не боишься, что самому пришлось бы бегать в одних трусах перед болельщиками?

— Эй, где твоя безоговорочная поддержка, Ива-чан?!

— Наверное, пошла поискать твой здравый смысл, — Ивайзуми широко ухмыльнулся, а Ойкава надул губы в притворной обиде. — Так хочешь скандальную статью? Что-нибудь вроде «Чемпион Японии перепутал гоночный трек с пляжем»?

— Знаешь, а в этом что-то есть. Ты только представь, — Ойкава довольно зажмурился, — сколько девчонок по всей стране купили бы журнальчик про мотогонки только для того, чтобы полюбоваться на мое прекрасное, сильное, почти идеальное тело? Ради этого можно было бы и уступить немного.

Ивайзуми закатил глаза. Ойкава был неисправим.

— Пришлось бы тебе тогда обмазаться автозагаром, — вспомнив кое-что, сказал он. — Загарчик-то неровный.

— Ерунда. Ты мне просто завидуешь, — Ойкава высунул язык и сделал страшные глаза. — И, между прочим, вы с Мацукавой могли бы меня разбудить вместо того, чтобы писать на спине всякую ерунду кремом от солнца. Я теперь даже в баню ходить стесняюсь.

Про баню Ойкава, конечно, загнул. Ивайзуми прекрасно знал, что ничуть тот не стесняется, да и заметить надпись на спине мог только тот, кто точно знал, что она там есть — если специально не приглядываться, то ничего, кроме пятнистого загара и не увидишь. К тому же, после каждого похода на пляж цвет кожи становился все ровнее.

Но спорить и доказывать что-то Ивайзуми не стал: вести этот разговор с каждой секундой становилось все более неловко. Он не был готов рассуждать ни об идеальности тела Ойкавы, ни о его фотографиях в одних трусах, а от воспоминаний о гладкой, нагретой солнцем коже, по которой так легко скользили смазанные в солнезащитном лосьоне пальцы, в виски ударила кровь.

— Ладно, пойдем уже заниматься делом, — решительно сказал он, усилием воли отогнав подальше лишние мысли. — А то Мизогучи-сан нас обоих убьет.

Ойкава ненадолго задумался.

— Хм, — протянул он через несколько секунд. — Ну, по крайней мере, я умру чемпионом.

Ивайзуми подтолкнул его в спину.

— Даже не думай об этом, пока не выиграешь. «Двукратный чемпион Японии» звучит гораздо лучше, чем просто «чемпион».

— А как ты думаешь, Ива-чан, если двукратный чемпион Японии появится на фото в одном белье, то журнал купит больше девушек, чем если бы фото было с однократным чемпионом?

— Хватит нести чушь!

— Я серьезно! И кстати, мне тут предлагали сняться в рекламе…

К счастью, разговор пришлось свернуть: стоило только войти в бокс, как к ним подлетели Яхаба с Ватари, поздоровались с Ивайзуми, а Ойкаву чуть ли не под руки утащили вглубь, к размеченной разными цветами карте трассы.

Ивайзуми перевел дух, украдкой вытер вспотевший лоб и пошел здороваться с остальными. Какое счастье, подумалось ему, что телепатия бывает только в фантастике. Незачем Ойкаве знать, что этот журнал Ивайзуми купил бы быстрее любой девочки-фанатки.

***

В послеобеденных заездах почти сразу начались сложности. Трасса местами подсохла, а местами — главным образом в тоннеле — была все еще влажной, и у Ойкавы никак не получалось подстроиться под поведение байка и выбрать оптимальную резину. Он откатывал пару-тройку кругов, врывался в боксы с криками вроде «жесткую вперед» или «верни дождевую», и пока Ханамаки поспешно скачивал в свой ноутбук данные, а Мацукава с Яхабой меняли колеса, Ивайзуми, Мизогучи и Ватари совали Ойкаве под нос распечатки с телеметрией прошлых кругов. Вчетвером они склонялись над картой трассы, быстро обсуждали возникшие сложности и ошибки, потом Мацукава орал, что все готово, помогал Ойкаве выехать на трек, Ханамаки нырял в кресло с ноутбуком в руках, распечатывал или выводил на экраны данные, и все начиналось заново.

От текущих результатов, безжалостно отображавшихся на мониторах, Ойкава неизменно бесился: из-за своих проблем с мотоциклом он пока был только восьмым. У Бокуто, впрочем, тоже что-то не ладилось, тот вообще улетел в самый конец рейтинга. Верхнюю строчку в сегодняшнем зачете тысячного класса пока занимал Куроо Тецуро, первый пилот Некома Хонда — довольно неожиданно после абсолютно провальной гонки в Автополисе. Он, похоже, сегодня был в ударе: красный байк стрелой несся через трассу и настолько аккуратно входил в повороты — даже в самый коварный, перед туннелем, где уже человек пять улетело в гравий, — что впору было задуматься, а действуют ли на Куроо вообще законы физики.

У Ойкавы сегодня так чисто ездить все еще не получалось.

Глядя на экраны, куда выводилось видео с разных камер, Ивайзуми в очередной раз поразился тому, насколько же стиль Ойкавы отличается от его собственного — и тут же подумал, насколько вообще по-разному они оба относятся к треку, байку, соперникам.

Когда Ивайзуми садился за руль и выезжал на трек, мир переставал существовать, а в голове оставались только самые важные мысли: как выжать из байка все, что тот может дать, как аккуратнее и эргономичнее зайти в поворот, как наклониться, когда начать выкручивать газ. Он ездил, чутко прислушиваясь к своей машине, подмечая все малейшие изменения в управлении, постоянно анализируя и сравнивая свои ощущения с воспоминаниями о прошлых заездах. Кроме байка и ровного светло-серого полотна трассы, стелющейся под колеса, Ивайзуми не волновало больше ничего — ни другие гонщики, ни шумящие трибуны. Поэтому он и ушел из гонок три года назад: настраивать уже имеющиеся в распоряжении команды байки, участвовать в разработке новых и обкатывать модели, которых не видел еще никто, оказалось гораздо интереснее и более захватывающе, чем просто наматывать круги, стараясь прийти первым.

Ойкава же всегда рвался вперед. Еще в детстве, когда они оба катались на минибайках, сверстники иногда поддразнивали Ойкаву, называя его всесезонным бараном, который упорно прет к финишу, даже если уже едва держится в седле, а на улице того и гляди начнется апокалипсис. Кроме того, просто доехать до финиша ему было недостаточно: внимание, победы, высшая ступенька на подиуме требовались Ойкаве так же сильно, как вода или воздух. На треке он вел себя довольно агрессивно и порой опасно: гнал вперед, отчаянно атаковал; если не получалось атаковать — финтил, вынуждал противников совершать глупейшие ошибки — чем подчас доводил их до настоящего бешенства. Даже сейчас, на тренировке, когда не было никакой нужды пересекать финишную черту первым, Ойкава все равно пытался захватывать лидерство.

— Думал бы ты лучше, что делать с передним колесом, чем выпендриваться, — недовольно проворчал Ивайзуми, когда Ойкава, сияя — на этом круге ему все-таки удалось обогнать Куроо, хотя позиции в рейтинге до сих пор удручали, — в очередной раз влетел в бокс. — Все еще неуправляемое? Траектория у тебя отвратительная.

— Чуть получше, чем в прошлый раз, — Ойкава задумчиво почесал нос. — Но в повороты до сих пор входить трудно. Никак не пойму, в чем дело, то ли в резине, то ли в асфальте. Мерзкая погода, — уныло вздохнул он.

Ивайзуми погрыз кончик ручки, посмотрел на часы. Времени до конца тренировки оставалось еще прилично, а в голову пришла совершенно идиотская идея, от которой тут же начали зудеть кончики пальцев.

— Мизогучи-сан, — быстро выпалил Ивайзуми, решив, что нужно ловить момент, пока не очнулся здравый смысл. — А вы, совершенно случайно, мою форму с собой не захватили?

В боксе в один миг вдруг стало так тихо, точно у Ивайзуми резко заложило уши. А от взглядов, которыми его наградила почти вся команда — кроме Ханамаки, который увлеченно барабанил пальцами по клавиатуре и, похоже, вообще находился в параллельном измерении, — захотелось срочно чем-нибудь прикрыться. Ивайзуми показалось, что даже мотоцикл смотрит на него с укоризной.

Первым отмер Мацукава.

— Ну ты и мазохист, — крякнул он, сел на корточки и снова зажужжал отверткой. — Я даже почти завидую.

— Ива-чан, ну не сходи с ума!

Ватари и Яхаба просто молча покачали головами, а Яхаба еще и глаза закатил. Ивайзуми сердито на него глянул, но получил в ответ притворно-невинную улыбку.

Мизогучи побарабанил пальцами по планшету, с которым не расставался весь последний час, с любопытством прищурился. Глянул на Ивайзуми, как на занятный музейный экспонат.

— В больнице не належался?

— Просто обычно первичные настройки делаю я, — Ивайзуми пожал плечами. — Мог бы прокатить пару кругов, может, мы с таким уже сталкивались раньше на тестах. Телеметрия, чужие впечатления — это не то, я же не могу влезть Ойкаве в голову.

— Нет, — отрезал Мизогучи. — Даже не думай об этом, я говорил с врачами. Пока никаких нагрузок, иначе будешь бесполезен на Гран-При и Сузуке. Нет никакого смысла так рисковать, Ойкава идет хуже обычного, но пока не кошмарно, — добавил он, уже снова уткнувшись в свой планшет.

— Мизогучи-сан, это было очень обидно, — проворчал Ойкава. И с чувством продолжил, глядя на Ивайзуми: — Слушай, Ива-чан. Ты вот вроде всегда рассудительный и умный, но иногда такую чушь несешь, что прямо хочется чем-нибудь тебя треснуть.

Никто даже возражать не стал. Яхаба прыснул в ладонь, а из-за мотоцикла донесся возглас Мацукавы:

— Только не моими инструментами!

Очень захотелось напомнить Ойкаве, как тот в прошлом году вышел на старт с вывихнутым плечом, но Ивайзуми подумал и решил, что сейчас не лучшее время ругаться.

— Ладно, ладно, — он вскинул руки, признавая свое поражение. — Я просто предложил.

— И правда, поберегись-ка лучше для Сузуки, — широко зевнув, Ханамаки наконец-то вернулся в реальный мир и отсоединил кабель от мотоцикла. — Я подкорректировал электронику, сейчас должно стать лучше, — это уже Ойкаве. — И ты опять пережимаешь тормоз, я все вижу, — он многозначительно постучал пальцем по ноутбуку.

Ойкава бросил взгляд на рейтинг — его фамилия теперь горела пятой, — закусил губу и серьезно кивнул.

— Спасибо.

Ханамаки криво ухмыльнулся.

И впрямь, то ли помогли более точные настройки, то ли наконец-то идеально подошла резина, то ли трасса окончательно просохла, — а может, просто Ойкава стал ездить внимательнее и приспособился к мотоциклу, — но уже после первого круга он перепрыгнул на второе место. От лучшего результата его теперь отделяли четыре десятых секунды.

Ивайзуми, не отрываясь, смотрел на экран. От рева моторов, доносящегося с трека, тянуло внутри, а зуд в кончиках пальцев никак не желал стихать — больше всего на свете хотелось запрыгнуть на байк, завести мотор и рвануть вперед. И плевать на связки, не так уж они и болят.

Но Мизогучи, к сожалению, был прав — нарушения режима грозили серьезными последствиями, а подводить команду ради нескольких минут радости Ивайзуми бы в жизни не стал.

— Настолько не терпится? — будто бы прочитав его мысли, Мизогучи подошел и встал рядом. Тоже взглянул на экран.

— Угу. Соскучился.

Мизогучи взъерошил волосы, и без того торчащие ежиком. Откашлялся.

— Я знаю, — сказал он, — что тебе уже задавали эти вопросы, но хочу спросить еще раз. Уверен, что не хочешь быть полноценным вторым пилотом? Мы все равно собираемся расширять команду.

Мимо бокса с ревом пронесся красный мотоцикл Куроо. Следом — бело-голубой Ойкавы. Ивайзуми сунул руки в карманы, стиснул кулаки и сам себе пообещал, что как только восстановятся связки, он отправится на какой-нибудь трек, хоть бы и на Мотеги, и намотает кругов сорок.

Что же касается соревнований…

— Уверен, — твердо ответил он. — Наверное, для того, чтобы быть гонщиком, я все-таки слишком люблю мотоциклы и недостаточно — риск. Мне нравится дело, которым я занимаюсь, Мизогучи-сан. Действительно нравится.

— Тогда не буду больше надоедать, — в голосе Мизогучи послышалось легкое разочарование, но Ивайзуми не придал этому значения. А через пару секунд стало и вовсе не до разговоров: на экранах крупным планом показали два мотоцикла, столкнувшиеся на повороте, и гонщиков, которые медленно поднимались на ноги.

Один из них — в бело-голубом комбинезоне, выпачканном грязью на бедре — пошатывался и припадал на правую ногу.

***

Тренировку Ойкава все же откатал полностью — падение оказалось несерьезным, просто снова пришлось на уже ушибленное бедро — и даже умудрился под конец вырвать-таки лучший круг. Весь остаток дня, пока Мизогучи не разогнал всех отдыхать перед квалификацией, он сиял и лучился счастьем — но стоило только выйти из бокса и направиться к жилой зоне, располагавшейся в небольшом отдалении, как улыбка тут же испарилась, а лицо посерьезнело и даже слегка осунулось. Ойкава до сих пор был в комбинезоне, хотя обычно сразу после окончания тренировки переодевался в спортивный костюм прямо в боксах — сказал, что случайно облил энергетиком штаны, а идти до трейлера за чистыми лень, — и шел медленно, неубедительно делая вид, что просто решил немного прогуляться.

Штаны, впрочем, действительно оказались облиты, вот только теперь Ивайзуми уверен был, что никакая это не случайность. Он присмотрелся повнимательнее к движениям Ойкавы — ну точно.

— Дуракава!

— Чего ты обзываешься опять? Я сегодня был просто прекрасен! — Ойкава вскинулся, но без искры, скорее по привычке. Даже в густых весенних сумерках, лежащих над рядами трейлеров, грузовиков и автобусов, видно было, что лицо у него уставшее и измученное; от искрящегося веселья, которое Ойкава безукоризненно имитировал в боксе, не осталось и тени.

— Угу. — Ивайзуми остановился около его трейлера, засунув руки в карманы, задумчиво посмотрел на высокие ступеньки, ведущие к двери. — Сам поднимешься?

— Ива-чан, ну за кого ты меня вообще принимаешь, за инвалида какого-нибудь?

— За Ойкаву Тоору. Давай руку.

— Сам справлюсь! — сердито вырвав у Ивайзуми свою спортивную куртку, которую тот нес в руках, Ойкава вытащил из кармана ключ, поднялся по ступенькам — даже не морщась, видимо, все действительно было не так уж и плохо, — и отпер дверь. Рванул ее на себя, что есть мочи, и тут же резко шарахнулся в сторону, со свистом втянув воздух и вцепившись в перила: дверь задела правое бедро.

Ивайзуми подавил тяжелый вздох.

— Ага, — сказал он. — Я вижу.

В трейлер он Ойкаву практически втолкнул. Закрыл дверь, кинул куда-то в сторону сумку. В маленьком, узком коридоре одному было комфортно, а вот вдвоем уже тесновато, не развернуться, да еще приходилось следить, как бы случайно не ударить Ойкаву по травмированной ноге, так что с полминуты они просто топтались на одном месте — пока не ввалились боком в небольшой закуток, служащий гостиной. Ивайзуми присел на диванчик, скрестил руки на груди и хмуро взглянул на Ойкаву.

— Раздевайся.

— Что за неприличные предложения, Ива-чан? — попытался отшутиться тот, но у Ивайзуми не осталось никакого настроения для веселья.

— Если ты не снимешь сейчас этот гребаный комбинезон, — отрезал он, — я тебя просто вырублю и разрежу его ножом. А объяснять, что случилось, Мизогучи-сану и остальным будешь сам.

— Фу, какой же ты все-таки грубый. И, кстати, то, чем ты занимаешься, называется шантажом.

— Лучше уж шантаж, чем откровенная глупость. Что у тебя с ногой? Сильно болит?

Ойкава сделал кислое лицо, поморщился и взялся за молнию комбинезона. Потянул вниз.

— Сильно, — нехотя признался он. — Но там и правда ничего страшного, просто ушиб. Пока второй раз не упал, вообще все было нормально, даже почти не болело!

Он выпутался из рукавов комбинезона и нагнулся, чтобы расшнуровать мотоботы — слегка неуклюже и неловко. Снял их вместе с носками, потоптался немного, тоскливо взглянул на Ивайзуми — но тот смотрел прямо и твердо, и не отвел взгляда.

— Хотя бы сейчас не дури, ну.

— Ладно… — остатки наигранной бравады и бодрости окончательно ушли из его голоса. Ойкава закусил губу и торопливо снял комбинезон совсем, оставшись в трусах и майке. Повернулся правым боком.

— Вот же дерьмо, — само собой вырвалось у Ивайзуми.

***

«Ничего страшного» оказалось чудовищного вида синяком; огромный, темно-лиловый в центре и зеленовато-синий по краям, пронизанный нитками сосудов, он тянулся от бедра до самого колена. Располагался синяк так неудачно, что захватывал и заднюю часть ноги, и оставалось только удивляться, как Ойкава вообще умудрился закончить тренировку: наверняка ему даже на стуле сидеть было больно, не говоря уж о тяжелом мотоцикле, которым требовалось еще и управлять. Кожа распухла, в нескольких местах даже проступили мелкие кровавые бисерины.

От одного вида этого синяка у Ивайзуми снова заныло все тело. Под ребрами дернуло, раз, другой; беспокойство, смешанное со страхом, подступило к горлу, выплеснулась наружу громким вздохом, полным раздражения и бессильной злости.

— Черт возьми, Ойкава, — простонал он сквозь зубы, — ну хоть немного здравого смысла у человека в твоем возрасте должно быть, разве нет? Почему ты такой идиот?

— Ладно тебе, перелома же нет, — беспечно развел руками Ойкава. — У меня есть разрешенные обезболивающие, есть мазь... Не в первый раз. Ты слишком волнуешься, Ива-чан. Все же хорошо.

Ивайзуми открыл рот. Закрыл. Объяснять что-либо было бесполезно.

Да и что бы он мог сказать?

«У меня сердце останавливается каждый раз, когда я вижу, как ты падаешь?»

Он потер лицо. Поморгал. Снова вздохнул, подумав мельком, что за сегодняшний день выдал уже недельную норму вздохов.

— Иди в душ, — устало взмахнул рукой. — Тейп есть?

— На кухне посмотри, самая правая дверца. Собираешься заклеить?

— Могу отвезти в больницу, если хочешь.

— Не хочу, — торопливо отказался Ойкава. — Я мигом.

— Угу.

Дождавшись, пока зашумит вода, Ивайзуми прошел на кухню, такую же маленькую, как и остальные комнаты. Достал из шкафчика катушку пронзительно-бирюзового тейпа и ножницы; немного подумав, взял еще бинт и дезинфицирующий раствор, отнес все в гостиную, сгрузил на столик. И только потом понял, что кое о чем забыл.

— Ойкава, — негромко позвал он, постучавшись в душевую и чувствуя себя то ли персонажем какого-нибудь глупого ситкома, то ли еще более глупого порно, — ноги побрить не забудь.

Шум воды тут же стих. Раздалось какое-то звяканье, шорох, скрип резинового коврика, а затем дверь чуть приоткрылась, выпустив облачко влажного пара, и в открывшемся проеме показалось раскрасневшееся, немного смущенное лицо Ойкавы.

— Я помню. Вот только… — он немного замялся, открыл дверь пошире и отступил назад, к душевой кабинке. Что-то взял с полочки. — Вот только мне не очень удобно. Можешь помочь?

Просьба оказалась настолько неожиданной, что Ивайзуми сначала опешил и смог только глупо моргнуть. Затем сглотнул. Переспросил, надеясь, что ему все-таки послышалось:

— Помочь?

— Ага, — Ойкава кивнул и обезоруживающе улыбнулся. — Сзади. Там чуть-чуть совсем! — и он повернулся спиной, демонстрируя белую полосу пены для бритья, тянущуюся от аккуратной ягодицы до колена. Протянул через плечо бритву — острые лезвия ярко блеснули в свете ламп.

Ивайзуми сглотнул.

— Э-э-э… гхм, — выдавил он, радуясь, что Ойкава стоит спиной и не видит его лица.

Умом Ивайзуми понимал, что не время и не место сейчас пялиться, но никак не мог перестать жадно разглядывать Ойкаву: его широкие плечи, по которым стекали струйки воды, выступающие лопатки — под правой виднелась маленькая коричневая родинка, на левой проступал тонкий старый шрам, — поясницу, ноги — длинные, стройные, мускулистые ровно настолько, чтобы выглядеть сильными и крепкими, но не казаться перекачанными. Полоска ослепительно белой пены на загорелой коже выглядела вызывающе, а просьба Ойкавы звучала как приглашение на прогулку в ад. В личный маленький ад Ивайзуми Хаджиме.

Возбуждение, совершенно неуместное и донельзя смущающее, резко ударило в голову. Ивайзуми втянул носом влажный воздух, вцепился пальцами в дверной косяк и постарался взять в себя в руки, но было слишком поздно: бешеный стук сердца уже эхом отдавался в паху. Член затвердел за считанные секунды, уперся в ширинку джинсов.

Черт, подумал Ивайзуми. Это еще не хватало. Только не сейчас!

— Ива-чан, мне вообще-то холодно, — Ойкава нетерпеливо оглянулся, поежился. Сразу же захотелось заорать, чтобы он стоял смирно и не смел шевелиться: когда он двигался, под кожей ходили мышцы, а чуть ниже затылка на шее проступали позвонки, и смотреть на это, не имея никакой возможности прикоснуться, было невыносимо. — Эй, ну ты чего? Боишься, что ли?

Боюсь, молчаливо согласился Ивайзуми. Боюсь кончить здесь и сейчас прямо в трусы. Даже трогать себя не придется.

— А ты сам ну совсем никак? — губы разлепились с трудом, вопрос вышел беспомощным и жалким.

— Стал бы я тебя тогда просить? Ива-чан, ну это же не пилотирование ракеты. Я боюсь порезаться, и так все болит…

— Вообще, — Ивайзуми все-таки облизнул губы, — можно обойтись и без этого. Не обязательно же.

— Тебе что, сложно?

«Даже не представляешь, насколько».

— Ничего мне не сложно, — за возмущением легко было спрятать растерянность. — Просто это самая нелепая просьба, которую мне когда-либо приходилось выполнять.

— Смотри на это с позитивной стороны. — Ойкава всучил наконец-то ему бритву и чуть наклонился, отставил правую ногу назад, чтобы Ивайзуми было удобнее. Мышцы от этого движения чуть напряглись, на пояснице проступили ямочки — Ивайзуми чуть не застонал сквозь зубы. Он сжал бритву, надеясь, что она не выскользнет из взмокшей ладони, и перевел дух. Ойкава же, не замечая его замешательства, продолжал беспечно болтать: — Говорят, что новые впечатления можно получить, только если делать что-нибудь, чего никогда не делал. А спорим, что ноги ты уж точно никогда никому не брил?

— Я с удовольствием бы прожил остаток своих дней без этих впечатлений, — совершенно искренне сказал Ивайзуми. — Не дергайся.

Он присел на корточки и тут же пожалел об этом: задница Ойкавы оказалась прямо напротив глаз — можно было даже рассмотреть блестящие капли воды, влажные потемневшие волоски и мелкие пупырышки, от холода выступившие на коже. Здесь у Ойкавы тоже был небольшой шрам, напоминание о неудачном падении пятилетней давности: они вдвоем тогда катались на старом, видавшем виды байке, попали под дождь, и колесо повело на мокром асфальте. Отделались, к счастью, в основном синяками, только Ойкава умудрился порезать себе зад, когда падал. Порез оказался несерьезный — всего лишь царапина, хоть и глубокая. Ивайзуми собственноручно протирал ее антисептиком и заклеивал пластырем.

Тогда, вспомнил он, у него не возникало ни одной посторонней мысли. Все пришло гораздо позже — зато накрыло с такой силой, что Ивайзуми порой просто голову терял. Как вот прямо сейчас, например.

Так, строго напомнил он себе. Бритва. Волосы. Сколько можно уже возиться?

Стараясь не смотреть больше никуда, кроме покрытого пеной участка, Ивайзуми осторожно поднес бритву к ноге Ойкавы. Слегка прижал лезвие к коже, медленно повел вниз, стараясь не слишком надавливать.

— Не больно?

— Нет. Щекотно немного.

— Потерпи, — точно не зная, к кому именно обращается, к Ойкаве или к себе самому, попросил он.

И не зря — полминуты не прошло, а Ивайзуми уже подумал, что начинает сходить с ума.

Бритва легко скользила по влажной коже, собирая пену в мягкий пушистый комок. Ойкава стоял неподвижно, упершись руками в стенку душевой кабины, все его тело напряглось, мышцы четко очертились. Он явно нервничал и едва заметно дергался от каждого касания, очень хотелось положить руку ему на поясницу, погладить, чтобы как-то успокоить эту нервную дрожь, а еще лучше — выбросить к чертям бритву, подняться и прижаться грудью к его спине, перехватить рукой поперек живота, ткнуться губами в загривок, шею или плечо. От разыгравшегося воображения тянуло в паху и мутилось в голове. Пришлось даже прерваться, сделав вид, что нужно смыть с лезвия пену. Никакого облегчения короткий перерыв не принес: кончики пальцев кололо, потная ладонь скользила по рукоятке, каждую секунду Ивайзуми боялся, что сделает Ойкаве больно или порежет его. Надо было отказаться, стучало в висках, не так уж и сильно смазался бы эффект от тейпирования — наверняка совсем бы не смазался, все-таки Ойкава не горилла какая-нибудь, волос у него на теле мало, а те, что есть, совсем тонкие. Но сбегать теперь, раз уж согласился, было как-то совсем глупо.

Ивайзуми постарался сосредоточиться на механике движений. Вниз, вверх, снова вниз — осторожно, аккуратно, тщательно контролируя каждое движение. Сполоснуть лезвие, прижать к коже, и опять — вниз, вверх, вниз. Пена таяла, обнажала кожу, расцвеченную красным, лиловым и синим, стекала вниз по голени, к узким лодыжкам и ступням, кружилась вокруг водостока. По вискам Ивайзуми тек пот, сердце в груди заходилось, в паху было горячо, а ширинка мучительно давила на вставший член. Ойкава где-то шумно дышал над головой, мышцы его закаменели, ямочки на пояснице обозначились совсем четко, на спине проступили позвонки. Он стоял, сдвинув ноги, а когда Ивайзуми поднял голову, то увидел, что лбом Ойкава уперся в сгиб локтя.

Сердце екнуло, сорвалось, заколотилось с новой силой, хотя Ивайзуми уверен был, что быстрее биться оно уже просто не может. Оказалось — еще как. Желание прижаться или хотя бы коснуться рукой тела, такого близкого и податливого сейчас, ощутить отзвуки чужой дрожи, стало нестерпимым, пришлось строго себя одернуть и напомнить, что это ничего не значит. Самого Ивайзуми с непривычки тоже порой накрывало целой лавиной разных ощущений — на массаже, например, он в последний раз чуть не кончил, но если бы массажист попробовал распустить руки, то мигом получил бы в нос. Так что сейчас оставалось только стиснуть зубы, засунуть куда подальше свои желания, и продолжать. Вниз, вверх, вниз…

Ивайзуми и сам не понял, как умудрился закончить, не порезав ни себя, ни Ойкаву — пальцы уже не слушались. Удалив последние остатки пены, он поднялся. Положил бритву на полочку.

— Все.

— Угу, — не поднимая головы, откликнулся Ойкава. — Спасибо, Ива-чан. Я сейчас, сполоснусь только… Я недолго.

— Да не торопись, — бросил Ивайзуми, надеясь, что его голос звучит достаточно бодро и беспечно, чтобы Ойкава ничего не понял. — Никуда же не опаздываем. Я пойду пока… все приготовлю.

Торопливо сполоснув руки, он выскочил в коридор и плотно закрыл за собой дверь. Прислонился спиной к стене, запрокинул голову, жадно хватая воздух ртом. С остервенением потер виски.

Лучше не стало. Пришлось пройти на кухню, включить воду в маленькой раковине, поплескать себе в лицо. Вытащив из холодильника бутылку изотоника, Ивайзуми сорвал с нее крышку и жадно глотал холодную кисловатую жидкость, пока у него не заныли зубы и лоб.

В гостиную он вернулся на деревянных ногах, изнывая от желания подрочить. То и дело поглядывая в коридор и прислушиваясь к каждому звуку, потер себя через джинсы — и тут же отдернул руку. Нет, не стоит, не здесь же. Лучше подумать о чем-нибудь постороннем, прижать ко лбу холодную бутылку и посидеть так, стараясь успокоиться. Или заняться делом — разрезать широкую ленту тейпа на тонкие полоски, например, все равно придется это делать.

Ивайзуми заканчивал с тейпом, когда Ойкава вылез из душа и прошлепал в гостиную — в одних трусах, с небрежно наброшенным на плечи полотенцем. Выглядел он уже спокойным и распространял вокруг запах ментолового геля для душа, но стоило им посмотреть друг на друга, как Ойкава вспыхнул и отвел взгляд.

Ивайзуми сделал вид, что ничего не заметил.

— Садись давай, или лучше ложись, — скомандовал он, уступая диван. — И давай закончим побыстрее, спать хочу ужасно.

— Я тоже, — откликнулся Ойкава. — Тяжелый сегодня был день.

Да уж, чистая правда.

Сидеть Ойкаве, похоже, было действительно больно: на диван он улегся левым боком, вывернув правую ногу так, чтобы Ивайзуми удобнее было подступиться, а лбом снова уткнулся в сгиб локтя, пряча глаза. На скуле медленно растекался розоватый румянец.

Тейп Ивайзуми накладывал быстро и ловко, стараясь не прикасаться к Ойкаве лишний раз: слишком уж велик был соблазн задержать руку на бедре чуть подольше и все-таки не удержаться, скользнуть пальцами выше и нырнуть под кромку трусов. Он понимал, что Ойкава сейчас не будет против; судя по виду, тот вообще уже мало что соображал — но Ивайзуми прекрасно осознавал, что не стоит этого делать, хотя от возбуждения у него даже скулы сводило. Ойкава сейчас походил на пьяного, только вместо алкоголя ему мутили голову усталость, боль и необычные ощущения — и здравый смысл говорил, что утром это опьянение пройдет. А значит, не стоит делать сейчас ничего такого, о чем утром они оба жестоко пожалеют.

Тонкие ленты тейпа ложились на кожу причудливым узором — ярко-бирюзовые росчерки поверх красно-лилово-синего разноцветья. Это выглядело немного пугающе, но вместе с тем и красиво — странной, слегка извращенной красотой. Ивайзуми захотелось даже сделать снимок на память, хотя спроси его кто, зачем ему подобное фото, он бы не нашелся с ответом. Может быть, просто сегодняшний день стоил того, чтобы запечатлеть его в памяти — никогда еще Ивайзуми раньше не видел Ойкаву таким, как сейчас, вцепившимся в диван, едва сдерживающимся, чтобы не ерзать. Он видел и как тщательно тот пытается скрыть возбуждение, и как хочет прикосновений — но вместе с тем смущается. Сомневается. И главным образом — боится.

И Ивайзуми боялся тоже.

Закончив с тейпом, он собрал со столика мусор, смял в один неряшливый комок, бросил в мусорку. Сгреб тейп, ножницы, антисептик, бинт, вернул на место в шкафчик над мойкой. Поднял с пола свою сумку.

— Я пойду, — произнес, с трудом ворочая языком.

Ойкава медленно сел, потряс головой, посмотрел на Ивайзуми тяжелым, осоловелым взглядом.

— Спокойной ночи, Ива-чан, — сдавленно выдавил он, глядя на Ивайзуми широко открытыми глазами. Резко сглотнул — очертился под тонкой кожей кадык, вздрогнули плечи.

Ивайзуми попятился, на ощупь нашаривая дверную ручку. Нужно было срочно уходить, пока они оба не наделали глупостей и не наломали дров. Его всего лихорадило, он падал во взгляд Ойкавы и отчаянно хотел кинуться вперед, вжать Ойкаву в спинку дивана и целовать до тех пор, пока они оба не начнут задыхаться. А потом все-таки нырнуть рукой в трусы, и сжать горячий член, напряженный и твердый, и провести по нему рукой так, как нравилось самому, чтобы Ойкава застонал и выгнулся, и вцепился рукой ему в плечо.

Он видел все это так ярко, что окружающий мир плыл — и все равно пятился, и шарил за спиной, пока наконец ручка не уперлась ему в ладонь. Он торопливо надавил на нее; щелкнул, открываясь, замок.

— Спокойной ночи, — пробормотал Ивайзуми, толкнул дверь и вывалился в холодную апрельскую ночь.

***

Оставшись в тишине своего трейлера, отгородившись от всего мира двумя дверьми — наружной и ведущей в душ, Ивайзуми наконец-то дал себе волю. Кое-как расстегнув джинсы негнущимися пальцами, выпутавшись из футболки, стянув трусы — ткань затрещала, когда он резко рванул их вниз, — он забился в кабинку и включил горячую воду. Стиснул пальцы на члене, медленно двинул кистью. Выгнулся, захлебываясь воздухом, водой, собственным протяжным стоном, слепо выкинул вторую руку куда-то в сторону в поисках опоры.

Рука скользнула по мокрому пластику, пальцы что есть силы вцепились в держатель для душа, и в тот же момент Ивайзуми окончательно накрыло — он замычал, не размыкая плотно стиснутых зубов, задвигал рукой так быстро, как только мог. Все тело скрутило, низ живота свело болезненным спазмом, член налился кровью, ощутимо увеличился в размерах, запульсировал. Ивайзуми ощутил, как вздуваются под ладонью вены. Перед глазами промелькнула целая вереница картинок: дрожащие капли на покрытой пупырышками коже, белая пена, ярко-бирюзовый узор лент, тягучий взгляд — и снова влажная кожа, напрягшиеся мышцы, проступающие позвонки, к которым так и тянет прикоснуться губами. Слуха будто снова коснулись отзвуки тяжелого дыхания, в воздухе почудился слабый аромат ментола. Ивайзуми всхлипнул, двинул еще раз ладонью — и кончил, чувствуя, как темнеет в глазах.

Сперма выплеснулась на пластиковый поддон, хлесткие струи воды тут же унесли ее в водосток. Ивайзуми тяжело привалился спиной к стенке душевой кабины, пережидая слабость, и подставил горящее лицо под воду.

Из ванной он вышел с кристально чистой головой и чувством, что готов бодрствовать, если потребуется, всю ночь напролет. Его до сих пор потряхивало, по всему телу рассыпались мурашки, а сна, казалось, не было ни в одном глазу — но стоило только лечь в постель, натянуть одеяло и закрыть глаза, как Ивайзуми упал в темную пропасть без сновидений.

***

Утром он проснулся за полчаса до будильника.

Солнце за окном неторопливо красило небо алым и золотым, в трейлере было сумрачно и тихо, только негромко урчал на кухне холодильник. На улице уже слышались чьи-то голоса, в разноголосице Ивайзуми различил недовольный и очень сонный голос Ханамаки, который что-то кому-то втолковывал про суперкрутую электронику от магнети марелли, перемежая лекцию громкими зевками. Его собеседник — кажется, это был Мизогучи, — вяло соглашался с тем, что электроника, конечно, хорошая и даже, может быть, сказочно прекрасная, но напоминал, что и стоит она столько, что на весь мотопарк ее ставить слишком расточительно.

Ивайзуми усмехнулся. Ханамаки сколько угодно мог пускать слюни на новейшую электронику и соловьем разливаться о ее преимуществах, но владельцем и тренером команды был Мизогучи, так что последнее слово все равно всегда оставалось за ним. Хотя было бы круто, конечно, заполучить марелли для тех байков, на которых пилоты выступали в чемпионате Японии — но Ивайзуми был уверен, что Ойкава способен завоевать титул чемпиона и так.

Стоило вспомнить Ойкаву, как в памяти тут же всплыл вчерашний вечер — и стало не по себе. В щеки плеснул запоздалый стыд, по хребту скользнул холодок.

Несмотря на то, что ничего непоправимого не случилось, Ивайзуми не знал, смогут ли они с Ойкавой сегодня нормально смотреть друг другу в глаза.

Откинув одеяло, он нехотя поднялся. Потянулся, разминая затекшие мышцы, влез в штаны и отправился на кухню. Есть хотелось просто зверски, и еще Ивайзуми совсем не отказался бы от кофе — но кофе, к сожалению, на кухне не нашлось. Да и из еды обнаружилась только каша в пакетиках, которую нужно было заливать кипятком. Тоскливо посмотрев на нее, Ивайзуми убрал коробку обратно в шкаф: есть эту дрянь он согласился бы, только умирая от голода. Придется, значит, либо ждать, пока откроется столовая, либо ломиться к кому-нибудь из команды, надеясь, что у них найдется что-нибудь посъедобнее.

Он посмотрел на часы. Половина шестого. Плохо — столовая, насколько Ивайзуми помнил, открывалась только в семь. Придется сходить в гости. К Ханамаки, например, тот все равно уже встал.

Ивайзуми уже застегивал куртку, когда в дверь постучали. На пороге обнаружился Ойкава — к огромному облегчению, тот выглядел абсолютно так же, как и обычно, улыбался во весь рот и явно не собирался вспоминать вчерашний вечер. В одной руке Ойкава держал термос, во второй — целую пирамиду запакованных пластиковых контейнеров, только чужом удерживающихся в равновесии.

— Доброе утро, Ива-чан, — пропел он, протягивая вперед руку с контейнерами. — Как насчет вкусного и питательного завтрака? — и, не дожидаясь ответа, Ойкава оттер Ивайзуми плечом и по-хозяйски протиснулся внутрь.

Кажется, все было в полном порядке.

***

В девять опять начался дождь — мелкий, но затяжной, — трасса снова вымокла, зрители спрятались под зонтами, кепками и дождевиками. Народу сегодня было побольше, чем вчера, уже к началу первого раунда квалификации суперстока трибуны оживились.

Ойкава с Ивайзуми устроились на главной трибуне, неподалеку от старта, спрятавшись под зонтом скорее от журналистов и любопытных зрителей, чем от дождя — мелкая морось, казалось, не подчинялась вообще никаким законам физики, брызги летели будто бы со всех сторон сразу. Внизу, вспарывая сонную утреннюю тишину, неслись мотоциклы, целая вереница разноцветных машин.

За суперстоком Ивайзуми обычно следил вполглаза, а Ойкава и вовсе считал себя выше этого — хотя всего-то три года назад и сам вовсю гонял в этом классе, — но сегодня было на что посмотреть. Команда «Карасуно», стабильно выступавшая на среднем уровне, в этом сезоне решила расширяться и выставила на чемпионат сразу четырех гонщиков — двоих в тысячном классе, двоих в суперстоке. Одного из новичков, Кагеяму Тобио, Ивайзуми знал раньше, до недавнего времени тот гонял в джей-пи-два за их с Ойкавой бывшую команду, а вот второго, огненно-рыжего коротышку, видел впервые. Тот, кажется, был чуть ли не самоучкой, Ивайзуми читал интервью с ним, когда валялся в больнице. До шестнадцати лет у него и байка-то нормального не было, так, какой-то хлам — на котором он, однако, умудрился настолько хорошо выступить на префектурных соревнованиях, что вызвал восхищение у владельца Карасуно.

Теперь же Хината Шое, похоже, вознамерился сразу же стать чемпионом Японии, и гнал на своем черно-белом байке по треку с такой бешеной скоростью, что противникам оставалось только скрипеть зубами. Правда, с поворотами у Хинаты отношения строились не очень, он входил в них, особенно в шпильки, неизменно криво, с кучей ошибок, сбивался с траектории — и тогда Кагеяма, второй претендент на звание чемпиона, отличающийся чуть ли не ювелирным маневрированием, с легкостью его обгонял.

— Говорят, эта парочка тоже собирается участвовать в Сузуке, — заметил Ивайзуми, когда два черно-белых байка в очередной раз пронеслись мимо, и на табло загорелись новые цифры. Минута пятьдесят четыре — у Хинаты. Минута пятьдесят четыре и восемьдесят миллисекунд — у Кагеямы. Остальные отставали от этих двоих минимум на три секунды. 

Ойкава растянул губы в холодной, слегка надменной улыбке.

— Ну и пускай. Тоже мне, проблема. Тобио, может, и гениальный гонщик, но у нас больше опыта. И байки получше, — мстительно добавил он. — И вообще, Ива-чан, мне надоело тут сидеть, я замерз, у меня болит нога и нам еще нужно поменять резину. Идем готовиться, осталось меньше часа.

Ивайзуми не сдвинулся с места.

— Я хочу досмотреть. Кстати, я видел, сколько ты вколол себе обезболивающего. Все в порядке?

Сегодня Ойкава вел себя гораздо благоразумнее, чем вчера: с самого утра, после завтрака, подошел к Мизогучи, объяснил ситуацию и показал бедро. Мизогучи, конечно, рассердился, чуть ли не пинками погнал его в медпункт и очень попросил никогда так больше не делать и не молчать о проблемах. Ойкава в ответ покивал, в медпункт сходил и даже извинился, но Ивайзуми не уверен был, что он проникся.

— Как видишь, сидеть могу, — кисло отозвался Ойкава, рассеянно наблюдая за треком. — На байке пока не пробовал. Плохо, что дождь. Но я справлюсь, Ива-чан, если ты об этом. Поул я никому не отдам, особенно этой шумной сове. Надоел.

Трибуны взревели, цифры на табло опять мигнули — кажется, Хината установил новый рекорд.

Вот и еще один потенциальный противник. Наверняка в суперстоке с таким талантом ему скоро станет тесно.

— Да наплевать на поул, — серьезно сказал Ивайзуми. — В нем не будет никакого смысла, если ты завтра не сможешь ехать. По любой причине.

— Ну каким же ты иногда бываешь занудой, Ива-чан! Можно подумать, — легкий тычок в бок, — что ты меня совсем не знаешь.

Ивайзуми смерил Ойкаву долгим задумчивым взглядом.

— В том-то и дело, — обреченно сказал он, — что я, кажется, знаю тебя даже слишком хорошо.

— Ну вот и чудесно, — приторная улыбка тронула губы Ойкавы. — Не переживай, — он сложил большой и указательный пальцы кольцом, подмигнул и высунул язык, — все будет просто отлично.

***

— Черт! — Ойкава в сердцах пнул бетонный отбойник, зашипел и торопливо затряс ногой. — Это нечестно, я был лучшим! Одна сорок семь, и последнее место?! Несправедливо!

Он снова замахнулся ногой, но вовремя передумал и отступил в сторону. Саданул по отбойнику кулаком.

— Черт… — повторил уже куда тише. Шмыгнул носом, явно изо всех сил пытаясь сдержать злые слезы.

Ивайзуми без лишних слов протянул ему упаковку бумажных платков и бутылку с водой. Подождал, пока Ойкава высморкается и напьется, и только тогда сказал:

— Придется смириться. Было нарушение.

— Я же не специально!

— Все знают, что не специально. Поэтому тебя и не дисквалифицировали. Но у Накаямы вдребезги байк, сломана рука, а на комбинезоне следы от твоей покрышки.

— Нечего было плестись по трассе с черепашьей скоростью! — еще один удар кулаком. — Я просто хотел его обогнать. Просто… ненавижу дождь!

— По крайней мере, ты не упал, не разбил байк, не травмировался, — спокойно проговорил Ивайзуми. — Куда хуже, если бы ты завтра вообще не смог выйти на трек.

— Знаю, — Ойкава шмыгнул носом. — Но как же все равно бесит!

Ивайзуми промолчал, хотя мысленно согласился. Он старался этого не показывать, но внутри у него тоже все еще кипело: Ивайзуми злился сразу и на Ойкаву, и на мотогоночную федерацию, и на Накаяму — хотя последний уж точно был ни в чем не виноват. Иррациональная злость кипела в горле, противоречивые чувства раздирали изнутри.

«Нельзя так ездить», — сказал гоночный директор, Кобаяши, на собрании сразу же после квалификации и наложил на Ойкаву штраф. Ивайзуми с ним согласился — это было слишком агрессивно и безрассудно, слишком опасно, слишком страшно выглядело даже на записи, — но смотрел сейчас на Ойкаву, в бессильной ярости колотящего отбойник, и злился все равно.

И на себя тоже злился — за то, что не отговорил Ойкаву от дурацких экспериментов в самое неподходящее время. Вчера они договорились, что если начнется дождь, то дождевые покрышки поставят комбинированные — пожестче на переднее колесо, софт на заднее, — но во втором раунде Ойкава решил проехать хотя бы несколько кругов полностью на софте. Ивайзуми идея не понравилась сразу: в конце концов, это Мотеги, где ставить софт на оба колеса просто глупо, если ты не являешься кем-нибудь вроде Кагеямы Тобио, способного красиво вписаться в резкий поворот даже на лысой резине. Тем более что полностью проблемы с нестабильным передним колесом они так и не решили.

Неудивительно, что Ойкава начал психовать, даже показывая великолепное время. Наверняка он ехал на пределе возможностей, с трудом управляя байком на мокрой трассе; в таком состоянии, особенно на нервах, легко было совершить ошибку. Рядовая, в общем-то, ситуация. Если бы Накаяма не упал и не сломал руку и если бы Ойкава не делал подобных ошибок раньше, федерация даже могла бы спустить этот инцидент на тормозах. По крайней мере, в прошлом сезоне за подобное его просто отругали.

Ивайзуми надеялся, что сегодняшний урок все-таки пойдет Ойкаве на пользу. Что когда схлынет первая злость и он придет в себя, то пересмотрит запись аварии и что-нибудь поймет. Объяснять было бесполезно — Ивайзуми пытался, но Ойкава только отмахивался и заявлял, что гонки вообще рискованный вид спорта, что ошибки на таких скоростях неизбежны и что ничего непоправимого не случилось. «Пока не случилось», — упрямо поправлял Ивайзуми, но наталкивался на заверения, что все будет хорошо.

Все-таки некоторые вещи, к сожалению, можно было понять, только испытав на собственной шкуре.

— Чего ты так на меня смотришь, Ива-чан? Тоже осуждаешь, да?

— Я на твоей стороне, — Ивайзуми пожал плечами. — Но я согласен с Кобаяши. Тебе очень повезло — мог вылететь с трассы вместе с Накаямой. Ты должен быть осторожнее.

Ойкава снова звучно высморкался и скомкал платок.

— Тогда я не смогу прийти первым. Ива-чан, не делай вид, будто не понимаешь. Если ты на треке — должен принимать правила игры. Это жестокий спорт. И опасный.

— Но это не значит, что нужно сознательно повышать риск, Дуракава!

— Но все же обошлось.

Ивайзуми издал долгий и протяжный стон. Нет, все-таки бесполезно. Похоже, пока Ойкава не переломается так, что угодит надолго в больницу, ничего не изменится.

Ойкава понял его реакцию по-своему. Сжал кулаки, насупился, сдвинул брови.

Решительно заявил, сердито глядя перед собой:

— Ива-чан, завтра я буду на подиуме, даже если случится конец света.

И произнесено это было таким тоном, что Ивайзуми сразу же ему поверил.

***

Концу света, казалось, просто не терпится наступить: погода в воскресенье выдалась такая поганая, что дирекция всерьез забеспокоилась об отмене гонки. Созвали экстренное собрание представителей команд, долго обсуждали и ругались, но в конце концов все-таки решили — заездам быть. На разогреве все прошло как по маслу, однако тысячный класс выступал только после обеда, и уже к полудню в боксе Сейджо повисло ощутимое напряжение.

Ойкава, очень серьезный и задумчивый сегодня, до самого начала вел себя тише воды, ниже травы — сидел в углу, прилипнув взглядом к монитору, на котором транслировалась гонка джей-пи-два, но смотрел в экран с отсутствующим видом и за результатами, похоже, совсем не следил. Ханамаки в сотый раз проверял настройки, Мацукава то и дело подходил к байку и что-то подкручивал, Яхаба покусывал ручку и изучал вчерашнюю телеметрию, то и дело переговариваясь с Ватари. Мизогучи, от которого во все стороны волнами исходило недовольство — он был из тех, кто яростно голосовал за отмену гонки, — инструктировал остальных механиков и инженеров.

Ивайзуми просматривал записи тренировок и квалификации, то и дело сверяясь со старой и свежей, снятой после прогревочного круга телеметрией. Данные радовали: похоже, Ойкава наконец-то полностью совладал с мотоциклом, и хотя порой он все-таки слишком пережимал тормоз, а временами чересчур рано или резко выкручивал газ, в целом шел ровно. Ивайзуми надеялся, что и гонка обойдется без неприятных сюрпризов.

Нога тоже понемногу подживала, утром Ивайзуми наложил Ойкаве новый тейп — на этот раз, к счастью, обошлось без неловкости, оба были слишком поглощены мыслями о предстоящем заезде, — и вколол приличную дозу обезболивающего. Если не учитывать состояние трассы, то все, вроде бы, пока складывалось довольно неплохо.

За несколько минут до выхода команда ожила, и бокс, еще недавно скованный оцепенением, в один миг превратился в растревоженный улей. Забегали механики, завозились инженеры, подгоняемые отрывистыми командами Мизогучи. Ойкава наконец-то оторвался от монитора, потянулся и оттаял, снова понемногу стал привычным — заулыбался, засмеялся, начал сыпать подколками направо и налево. Ивайзуми даже слегка забеспокоился.

— Эй, полегче, — сказал он, — не стоит настраивать против себя команду перед самым заездом.

— Да-да, — ту же весело оскалился Ханамаки, весь опутанный проводами и напоминающий не то киборга, не то ожившее рождественское дерево. — Слушай Ивайзуми, он дело говорит. Одно движение моих невероятно ловких рук, и твой байк уже никуда сегодня не поедет.

— Макки, ну что ты за человек!

— Про меня тоже не забывай, — Мацукава выглянул из-за плеча Ханамаки. — Только попробуй так же глупо налажать, как вчера.

— Мог бы меня и поддержать!

— Настоящая поддержка, — палец Ханамаки наставительно взлетел вверх, — заключается не только в том, чтобы подмечать сильные стороны, но и в том, чтобы вовремя указывать на слабости и ошибки.

— Ну не за пятнадцать же минут до старта!

— Он нас совершенно не ценит, — покачав головой в притворном огорчении, Ханамаки подхватил со стола ноутбук и вышел следом за механиками, выгоняющими наружу мотоцикл. Мацукава, чуть помедлив, кинулся следом, прихватив с собой обогреватели для шин.

— Да, Ойкава-сан, постарайтесь уж сегодня не налажать, — подал голос Яхаба. Улыбнулся. — А то я на вас тысячу йен поставил.

Ойкава повернул к Ивайзуми совершенно обалдевшее лицо.

— Ива-чан, ну хоть ты сегодня нормальный?

— Я на тебя не ставил, если ты об этом. Вообще ни на кого не ставил! Но ребята правы, повторишь вчерашнюю ошибку — дисквалифицируют. Включай хоть иногда мозги, ладно?

— Ладно, — Ойкава надул губы. — Я все понимаю, не нужно считать меня дураком.

Ивайзуми положил руку ему на плечо. Ободряюще стиснул.

— Никто не считает тебя дураком, — негромко, чтобы слышали только они вдвоем, и очень серьезно сказал он. — Просто порой ты атакуешь слишком агрессивно.

— Знаю, знаю. С двадцатой позицией на старте так рисковать нельзя.

— Так вообще рисковать нельзя. Никогда! — горячо выпалил Ивайзуми, и тут же смутился своего тона — собственный голос показался чересчур уж взволнованным и нервным. Он сглотнул, облизнул губы. — Ну… — коротко хихикнув, он попытался перевести все в шутку: — В смысле, не хотелось бы тебя потом собирать по кускам, сшивать, станешь еще похож на чудовище Франкенштейна, — но вышло пошло и неуклюже.

Что за бред я несу, с ужасом промелькнуло в голове.

Ойкава, впрочем, на нелепую шутку и внимания не обратил.

— Ива-чан… — он посмотрел на Ивайзуми, будто впервые увидел, и внутри у того все сжалось. Взгляд у Ойкавы стал глубоким и затягивающим, почти как в злополучный пятничный вечер; чуть дрогнули зрачки, затрепетали крылья носа. Уголки рта слегка приподнялись, опустились, приподнялись снова. Промелькнул между губ кончик языка.

На несколько секунд они вдвоем так и замерли — глаза в глаза, не двигаясь, ничего не говоря, — будто бы выпали из мира, а затем Ивайзуми точно молнией ударило: Ойкава вдруг медленно накрыл его руку своей ладонью. Переплел пальцы, легонько сжал. Улыбнулся — вроде бы обычной своей улыбкой, широкой и чуть вызывающей, но почудилось, что было в этой улыбке что-то еще, какая-то неуверенность или несмелость.

Ивайзуми почувствовал, что дрожит. К счастью — или к сожалению, он уже и сам не мог понять, — все закончилось быстро. Ойкава моргнул, чуть удивленно покосился на свою руку, разжал пальцы — явно слегка смущенный и не понимающий, что это вдруг на него нашло. Он отвернулся к столу, заваленному всяким хламом, сгреб перчатки и шлем.

— Не переживай, Ива-чан. Я же обещал, что буду на подиуме, а для этого нужно доехать до финиша.

— Уж пожалуйста, доедь, — язык во рту еле ворочался, на смену оцепенению приходила неловкость. Казалось, будто в воздухе натянулась тонкая струна. Тронь — зазвенит, дерни — порвется. — Может, тоже нужно было на тебя денег поставить?

— Фу, я сделаю вид, что ничего не слышал! Это ужасно, зарабатывать на друзьях! — Ойкава сделал рожу, высунул язык, и у Ивайзуми отлегло от сердца. Струна расслабилась и провисла, все снова стало по-прежнему. 

Он взял со стола упаковку с берушами, протянул их Ойкаве.

— Не забудь.

Ойкава кивнул. Ловко воткнул ярко-голубые шарики в уши, встряхнул плечами, застегнул под горло комбинезон. Вскинул вверх правую руку, Ивайзуми отзеркалил его движение, и ладони встретились в воздухе со звучным хлопком.

***

На верхней ступеньке подиума Ойкава смотрелся так естественно, будто родился только для того, чтобы занимать исключительно первые места. Он ослепительно улыбался, с готовностью махал болельщикам, разбрызгивал шампанское, позировал для фоторепортажей и посылал поклонницам воздушные поцелуи. Поклонниц у Ойкавы было много, целый фанклуб, и от их восторженного визга закладывало уши — а когда Ойкава кинул в толпу бейсболку, визг и вовсе перешел на ультразвук. Ивайзуми пожалел, что оставил шумоподавляющие наушники в боксе.

— Ойкава-сан сегодня был лучше всех! — наставительно, с видом знатока, проговорила одна из девушек. — Я знала, что он приедет первым, он сегодня так светится, что сразу видно — он сейчас в самой отличной форме. Даже падения ему не страшны.

Ивайзуми чуть не фыркнул. Он-то прекрасно знал, что как только у Ойкавы пройдет адреналиновая эйфория, тот сначала будет сутки спать, а потом еще неделю ныть из-за ноги — мол, синяк смотрится так некрасиво, что теперь даже шорты не наденешь и не покрасуешься перед девчонками.

— А Бокуто-сан грустит, — тихо отозвалась другая девушка.

«Грустит», подумал Ивайзуми, это мягко сказано. Судя по заломленным бровям, закушенной губе и уже сбитым где-то костяшкам пальцев, Бокуто страдал. Для разнообразия — молчаливо. Просто стоял на второй ступеньке, уныло лил куда-то вниз шампанское и смотрел на мир с такой тоской в глазах, точно вместе с первым местом потерял и уверенность в себе, и самоуважение, и силу духа. Девушки его жалели, Куроо, занявший сегодня третье место, обливал шампанским и хлопал по плечам, Ойкаву вид побежденного и размазанного соперника только воодушевлял — а вот собственная команда Бокуто, похоже, не придавала этим страданиям вообще никакого значения. В отличие от него, остальные из Фукуродани второму месту радовались. Ну еще бы — без Бокуто команда не поднималась выше четвертого места в общем зачете, а теперь их гонщик уже второй сезон подряд метил в чемпионы. 

Если бы не ошибка, из-за которой тот пропустил вперед Ойкаву буквально за полкруга до финиша, сейчас именно Бокуто стоял бы на высшей ступеньке подиума. Ивайзуми поблагодарил всех ему известных богов за эту ошибку: двойных причитаний, и из-за ноги, и из-за второго места, он бы просто не вынес, а Бокуто все равно уже к вечеру придет в себя и станет веселиться вместе со всеми, как ни в чем не бывало.

Так и вышло.

К вечеринке, проходившей прямо в паддоке, все обиды и разочарования были позабыты, Ойкава с Бокуто даже спели вместе в караоке — хотя и так ужасно, фальшивя на все лады, что их попросили до конца вечера не приближаться к микрофонам.

— Неужели подружились? — хмыкнул Ивайзуми, когда Ойкава слез со сцены и подошел к столу.

— Вот еще, — фыркнул тот, подхватил бокал с шампанским и опрокинул в себя сразу чуть ли не половину. — Заключили временное перемирие. Он пообещал побить меня на Сузуке. Ха! Да ни за что. Пускай соперничают с Куроо за второе место, а победу оставят тому, кто действительно восхитительно ездит.

— Ты иногда бываешь таким невыносимым, что я удивляюсь, как тебя до сих пор никто не убил.

— Иногда очень хочется, — раздался сзади мягкий вкрадчивый голос. Ивайзуми дернулся, чуть не расплескав свое пиво: он ненавидел идиотскую привычку Куроо неслышно подкрадываться со спины. — Я сегодня рассчитывал на второе место, знаешь.

— Ой, — Ойкава округлил глаза, — как неловко получилось.

— Но, тем не менее, — Куроо взял бутылку пива, откупорил, отсалютовал Ойкаве, — это было красиво, я видел запись. С двадцатого места на первое — сильно.

Ойкава, явно довольный, поднял свой бокал в ответ.

Вечеринка стремительно набирала обороты, народу все прибавлялось и прибавлялось — непонятно, правда, откуда, официально мероприятие числилось полузакрытым: только для своих и для тех болельщиков, которые купили билеты с доступом в паддок. Ивайзуми, отвыкший за зиму от толп и пропустивший вечеринку в Автополисе, да и вообще не особенно-то любивший такие мероприятия, уже через пару часов обалдел от громкой музыки и незнакомых людей, которые то и дело лезли обниматься, завидев надпись «Сейджо» на его куртке. Пару раз подвыпившие фанаты даже перепутали его с Ойкавой.

Самого Ойкаву он потерял: сначала того утащили раздавать автографы, потом фотографироваться, потом еще куда-то, Ивайзуми не следил. Иногда он выхватывал в толпе вихрастый затылок, но даже не пытался пробиться сквозь живую стену — вряд ли с Ойкавой могло случиться что-нибудь страшное, лишь бы не повредил еще сильнее ногу. Впрочем, Ивайзуми был уверен, что и в таком случае Ойкава сможет позаботиться о себе и сам. А если нет — среди гостей достаточно симпатичных болельщиц, которые только и рады будут помочь своему кумиру.

Поймав себя на последней мысли, Ивайзуми нахмурился. Мысль была неприятная, раздражающая, от нее царапало в груди, а к горлу подкатывала самая настоящая злость — неоформленная, не направленная пока что ни на кого конкретно. Злость, понял Ивайзуми, на саму возможность появления кого-то рядом с Ойкавой.

Открытие это Ивайзуми не понравилось. И немного встревожило — раньше ничего подобного он не испытывал, даже когда Ойкава начинал вдохновенно болтать о девчонках или рассказывать про свои свидания. От этих рассказов было грустно, иногда — больно, — но ни разу Ивайзуми еще не начинал злиться или раздражаться. С самого начала он знал, что ему ничего не светит, это удручало, но казалось таким же естественным, как и то, что солнце встает на востоке, а не, скажем, на севере.

Пятничный вечер нарушил естественный порядок вещей, перевернул все с ног на голову, и сколько угодно Ивайзуми мог себя убеждать в том, что ложные надежды — это глупость, он не мог вымарать из памяти тяжелое дыхание Ойкавы, его дрожащую спину, его взгляд, тяжелый и тягучий.

Умом он понимал все — пропускал события пятницы сквозь безжалостные логические построения, не давая себе ни малейшего повода для лишних мыслей, — но собственные чувства были сильнее ума и любых логических выводов. Все внутри вопило, что если бы Ивайзуми все-таки полез к нему, то Ойкава не стал бы возражать. Что он даже хотел, чтобы Ивайзуми не сдержался — пускай и из чистого любопытства.

Ивайзуми сколько угодно мог теперь убеждать себя, что не стоит строить иллюзий — чувствам было все равно. Раз однажды солнце все-таки взошло на севере, шептало подсознание, почему бы не произойти этому когда-нибудь еще? Тем более что сегодня утром, перед гонкой, Ойкава тоже вел себя странно.

«Хватит, — строго сказал себе Ивайзуми. — Хватит, просто прекрати думать об этом. Лучше иди еще немного выпей. Или потанцуй. Народ веселится, почему бы и тебе не отметить победу своей команды вместе с остальными?»

Он поставил опустевшую бутылку на стол и уже хотел взять следующую, когда Ойкава наконец-то нашелся: цветные огни, загоревшиеся под потолком, озарили зал, и в неясных мерцающих переливах Ивайзуми его увидел — Ойкава стоял, прислонившись к колонне, грел в руках бокал с темной жидкостью, напоминающей вино, и разговаривал с какой-то девушкой. Даже со спины девушка выглядела красоткой — очень женственный силуэт был обтянут облегающим платьем, длинные волосы прихотливо уложены в прическу, чистая светлая кожа матово светилась в полумраке. Ойкаве всегда такие нравились — стройные, женственные, ухоженные, точно сошедшие с рекламной фотографии из дорогого журнала.

Ивайзуми почувствовал, что внутри у него все смерзается. Ойкава улыбался, мягко и проникновенно, в глазах у него плясали отблески ярких огней, а взгляд, глубокий, искренне заинтересованный, чуть поплывший — был сейчас только для этой красотки. Ивайзуми почти воочию увидел, как они обмениваются номерами и договариваются пересечься в городе — в Токио, например. Или, может, просто тайком смываются с вечеринки, запираются в какой-нибудь подсобке, где нет камер — мало ли во всем здании таких укромных уголков, — а то и, никем не замеченные, пробираются к стоянке трейлеров.

Представлять, что будет дальше, Ивайзуми не хотел, но воображение, подстегнутое пивом, его не спросило — картинки сами вспыхнули в голове. Злость и пришедшая следом обида разрядом прошили хребет, ударили в виски, смяли легкие.

Все вывернулось наизнанку: логические построения, которыми Ивайзуми оперировал, пытаясь заткнуть чувство ложной надежды и облегчить жизнь, теперь безжалостно выбивали почву из-под ног и срывали все внутренние предохранители.

Пальцы, натолкнувшиеся на горлышко бутылки, обняли его, холодное стекло легло в ладонь, но Ивайзуми поймал себя на том, что ему хочется не отпить — а бросить бутылку куда-нибудь в стену, со всего размаху, чтобы зазвенело стекло и брызнула во все стороны пена. Он с трудом сдержался, поднес все-таки бутылку к губам, отхлебнул.

Пиво оказалось недостаточно охлажденным и чересчур горьким. Или, может, это просто горчило во рту. С трудом сделав глоток, Ивайзуми поставил бутылку на место и стал пробираться к выходу. Его трясло, внутри все ныло, точно сросшиеся ребра снова переломались, а в груди ворочалось что-то тяжелое и темное. Ивайзуми очень не хотелось оставаться со всем этим наедине, но и находиться среди шумной толпы людей, рядом с Ойкавой, каждая улыбка которого причиняла почти физическую боль, хотелось еще меньше.

На улице снова моросило, ветер раздувал полы куртки, пробирался под футболку, швырял в лицо водяную пыль. У Ивайзуми так горели щеки, что казалось, капли должны с шипением испаряться, едва коснувшись кожи. Он застегнул куртку, поднял воротник, сунул руки в карманы.

За спиной открылась дверь, на холодную улицу выплеснулись отголоски музыки и веселого гама. Стайка весело хохочущих девушек и парней оттерла Ивайзуми в сторону, скатилась по ступеням и умчалась куда-то в сторону трибун.

— Ива-чан? — Ойкава появился в поле зрения так неожиданно, что Ивайзуми вздрогнул и невольно отступил — почти шарахнулся — в сторону. — Ой, ты чего?

— Оступился, — мрачно выплюнул он. — Не подходи со спины!

— Извини. Я вообще тебя искал! Идем, — Ойкава бесцеремонно положил руку на плечо Ивайзуми, требовательно дернул к себе. Но, кажется, они оба сегодня уже порядочно перебрали, и с координацией было уже что-то не то: Ивайзуми от неожиданности оступился, теперь уже по-настоящему, подошвы кроссовок заскользили по гладким плиткам. Падая, он инстинктивно ухватился за Ойкаву, прямо за ворот футболки, потянул его на себя; Ойкава растерялся, замешкался на секунду, завалился вперед, взмахнув руками, подминая под себя Ивайзуми — и от увлекательного и захватывающего полета их спасли только перила. Ивайзуми почувствовал, как скользкие жесткие трубы впиваются в спину, вывернул свободную руку и что есть сил ухватился за мокрый металл. Связки взвыли болью.

Ойкава придавил его всем своим немаленьким весом, вжал в перила. Его шея и ключицы, виднеющиеся в оттянутом вороте футболки, мелькнули перед глазами. Ивайзуми хватило одного мимолетного взгляда, чтобы понять — это зрелище уже навсегда отпечаталось у него в мозгу, врезалось в подкорку, чтобы воскресать каждый раз, когда он решит закрыть глаза.

А потом он совсем перестал соображать: губы Ойкавы, горячие, чуть влажные, ткнулись в шею, мазнули по мигом онемевшей коже.

Ивайзуми тряхнуло. Все, от чего он пытался убежать, обрушилось разом, и его распластало, размазало по перилам. Мысли утекали из головы, растворялись в звенящей пустоте, горло кололо, кожа под губами Ойкавы немела. Позвоночник пробрало холодом, и тут же на смену холоду пришли горячие мурашки — целая вереница взбежала к загривку, рассыпалась по плечам, колючим венком сдавила голову.

Последние крохи разума вспыхнули в мозгу, заставили оттолкнуть Ойкаву от себя и вывернуться из захвата.

— Осторожнее, блин!

— Прости-прости! Это все вино… или пиво… — Ойкава задумчиво потер висок. — Ну, вроде никто не пострадал, да? Вот и отлично. Ты не представляешь, что произошло! Пойдем, я познакомлю тебя с Мию-чан, она…

— Не надо меня ни с кем знакомить! — Ивайзуми рявкнул так громко и грубо, что сам остолбенел. Из горла вырвался даже не вопль — рассерженный рев. Целый клубок эмоций рвался наружу, раздирая изнутри грудь, пытаясь протолкнуться в горло, и огромных сил стоило подавить порыв, сдержаться, чтобы не наговорить чего-нибудь непоправимого. Ивайзуми глотнул холодного воздуха, спустился на две ступеньки и сипло выдавил: — Прости, я сейчас не в настроении ни с кем разговаривать. Очень устал. Я пойду.

— Ива-чан. — Ойкава легко прыгнул к нему, пытливо заглянул в глаза. — Что-то случилось?

— Я просто устал! Не стой на улице в одной футболке, заболеешь. Иди, тебя ждут.

— Ива-чан…

— Да иди уже! — торопливо, пока Ойкаве не вздумалось к нему прикоснуться, Ивайзуми сбежал по лестнице. Выдавил улыбку: — А я пойду спать.

— А… ладно, — Ойкава в замешательстве помахал ему рукой.

Как добрался до трейлера, Ивайзуми уже не помнил. Замок он едва не сломал, дверью хлопнул с такой силой, что в шкафчике жалобно зазвенела посуда.

Колючий клубок все-таки добрался до горла, стиснул его с такой силой, что перехватило дыхание. Рука сама потянулась к ширинке, пальцы дернули молнию, нырнули в трусы, сжали набухший член — сильно, почти до боли. Пальцы второй руки метнулись к шее — в том месте, где ее коснулись чужие губы, кожа горела до сих пор.

Он кончил почти сразу, но оргазм только слегка разогнал черный туман в голове. Легче не стало ни на йоту. Продолжая рассеянно поглаживать себя, Ивайзуми кое-как разделся, доковылял до кровати, упал лицом в подушку. Всем телом потерся о простыни — грубоватая льняная ткань царапала чувствительную кожу, создавала иллюзию прикосновений.

После второго оргазма член стал таким чувствительным, что когда Ивайзуми осторожно сжал пальцы на головке, тело подбросило вверх. Он выгнулся над кроватью, упираясь в нее пятками и плечами, застонал, слепо глядя в крышу трейлера, закусил губу. Ощущения были уже невыносимыми, на грани боли, но он все равно продолжал двигать рукой, пытаясь потеряться в них, забыться, отрешиться от всего остального.

Не получалось. Третий оргазм вжал Ивайзуми в матрас, выкрутил все тело. Дрожащий, опустошенный, оглушенный, он остался лежать ничком, часто дыша и чувствуя, как скатываются по вискам капли пота.

Ничего не изменилось. Хотя в голове не было ни одной связной мысли, образы, такие же яркие, как прежде, все еще горели на внутренней стороне век.

— Вот же черт…

Ивайзуми очень захотелось побиться обо что-нибудь головой, и он обязательно бы это сделал — вот только на это уже совсем не осталось сил.

***

Наутро выяснилось, что Мию-чан, с которой так мило вечером болтал Ойкава — жена кого-то из дирекции, а еще, по счастливому стечению обстоятельств, представитель одного из спонсоров, и радовался вчера Ойкава потому, что ему предложили сняться в рекламе новых перчаток. Когда по дороге домой Ойкава вдохновенно расписывал детали предложения, Ивайзуми слушал и думал, что ролик этот наверняка засмотрит до дыр.

Хуже всего, что он дошел до той стадии, когда ему даже стыдно за это не было. А вот за вчерашнюю глупую обиду — еще как. Правда, рассказывать, из-за чего на самом деле он вчера сбежал с вечеринки, Ивайзуми не собирался, соврал, что снова разболелось плечо. Ойкава ему даже посочувствовал.

До Гран-При, на котором Ойкава выступал по уйалд-кард, оставалось три недели, все окончательные тесты начинались только за неделю до старта, и Мизогучи добровольно-принудительно отправил их обоих отдыхать и восстанавливаться, пригрозив, что если увидит кого-нибудь за рулем байка в ближайшие дней пять, то убьет самолично.

— Форму, конечно, терять не стоит, — сурово сказал он. — Но никаких мотоциклов до следующих выходных. Даже симуляторов, — торопливо добавил он, когда Ойкава о чем-то призадумался. А ты, — тычок пальцем в сторону Ивайзуми, — даже о велосипеде пока забудь. Я приеду через неделю, тогда и займемся усиленной подготовкой, а пока отдыхайте.

К счастью, совсем напрягаться Мизогучи не запретил, так что Ивайзуми с удовольствием подумал, что отменять занятия, которые они на пару с Ойкавой вели в небольшом детском клубе по мотокроссу в Сендае, все-таки не придется. Это хорошо — он уже успел соскучиться по группе и с радостью думал о том, как в следующее воскресенье снова всех увидит.

Лишь бы еще найти способ не сходить с ума от близости Ойкавы. И желательно — как можно быстрее.

***

За две недели, прошедшие после гонки в Мотеги, Ивайзуми все-таки удалось немного прийти в себя. Дома, когда Ойкава не мельтешил у него перед глазами двадцать четыре часа в сутки, даже дышать было легче.

Конечно, они виделись — сложно игнорировать существование другого человека, когда ты с ним дружишь, вместе тренируешься и живешь на соседних улицах, — и каждый раз при виде Ойкавы у Ивайзуми все еще ныло под ребрами, но это было привычное, давно знакомое чувство, а то ослепляющее безумие, которое накрыло на вечеринке, больше не приходило. Внутри все понемногу улеглось, вернулось в норму, беспечная болтовня о девушках и свиданиях, от которой в первые дни у Ивайзуми что-то каждый раз умирало внутри, перестала причинять боль. Если бы еще удалось забыть об остальном: тяжелом дыхании, пальцах, сжимающих ладонь, глубоком взгляде, вымарать из памяти ощущение горячих губ на своем горле — Ивайзуми почувствовал бы себя почти счастливым.

В последние выходные перед новой серией тестов он даже попробовал сходить на свидание. В конце концов, решил Ивайзуми, если ему так нравится Ойкава и совсем безразличны девушки — должны же его возбуждать другие мужчины. Порно, во всяком случае, со своей ролью неплохо справлялось, пусть и не так хорошо, как собственное воображение. 

Искать приключений он поехал в Токио, вооружившись списком разных клубов. Повезло уже в первом, где он познакомился с симпатичным парнем, Аоямой — тот учился в Тодае и занимался легкой атлетикой, а в клуб пришел с желанием приятно провести вечер. Рослый, стройный, красивый, Аояма оказался еще и неплохим собеседником, и пока они обсуждали какую-то ерунду и пили пиво, Ивайзуми совсем не думал об Ойкаве, у которого сегодня тоже было с кем-то свидание. Когда Аояма протянул через стол руку и погладил расслабленную ладонь, скользя пальцами вдоль тонких линий на коже, Ивайзуми только улыбнулся и решил, что все складывается очень даже неплохо.

Дальше были еще одно пиво, такси, огни города за мокрым стеклом, торопливые, сводящие с ума поцелуи в темноте прихожей, горячие сильные руки под рубашкой. Ивайзуми не знал, что делать, он и с девушками-то спал всего несколько раз, пока не понял, что ему это не нужно, не говоря уж о сексе с парнями — но Аояма, похоже, в два счета раскусил его неопытность, и направлял, помогал, подставлялся сам.

И все действительно шло неплохо, пускай и не хватало какой-то искры — но член стоял, сильно билось в груди сердце, а чужое тело охотно отзывалось на ласки. Ивайзуми мерно двигал бедрами, чувствуя, как каждый толчок сладко отдается внутри, и вдруг подумал — а как бы это было с Ойкавой?

На этой мысли все и закончилось. Чувство неправильности происходящего взметнулось из самого нутра, дрожью прошило тело. Ивайзуми со всхлипом втянул в себя воздух, вцепился в напряженную, доверчиво открытую спину, задвигал бедрами быстрее, пытаясь удержать гаснущее возбуждение, безмолвно умоляя Аояму кончить поскорее, чтобы не пришлось оправдываться или извиняться.

Тот, к счастью, понял его реакцию по-своему — выгнулся, приподнявшись над кроватью, вжался в грудь Ивайзуми, перехватил его руку и положил на свой член, горячий и крупный. Пальцы легко скользили по влажной головке, нескольких мерных движений хватило, чтобы вздохи Аоямы слились в один длинный стон. Вязкие капли плеснули на ладонь, он зажался и задрожал. Ивайзуми зажмурился, когда мышцы стиснули его член, выдохнул сквозь зубы. Перед внутренним взором мелькнули длинные ноги с полоской белой пены, воспоминание о мимолетном прикосновении влажных губ кольнуло шею — и он кончил тоже, чувствуя, как вместе с приятной истомой растекается по всему телу липкий стыд.

Ну кого он, в самом деле, наделся обмануть?

Он чуть не шарахнулся в сторону, когда Аояма его поцеловал — легко и почти целомудренно, слегка прихватив нижнюю губу. Выждал, пока короткий поцелуй закончился, отодвинулся и стянул презерватив. Откинулся на подушки, переводя дух.

Аояма тоже упал рядом — в полумраке смутно виднелось его довольное, сияющее лицо.

— Ты такой классный, — сказал он, потянувшись и зевнув во весь рот, а Ивайзуми подумал, что его сейчас стошнит.

Все это было неправильно. Тело горело, мурашки стекали по рукам и спине, в груди сворачивалось шипастое, колющее раздражение, а разочарование разливалось во рту едкой, противной горечью. Было немного стыдно перед Аоямой и очень — перед собой.

Выдумав что-то про работу, перед которой ему нужно хорошо выспаться, Ивайзуми торопливо распрощался, вызвал такси и уехал.

В маленькой квартирке, которую он еще пару лет назад купил в Токио, но где почти не бывал — редкие выходные в бесконечной череде переездов он предпочитал проводить с семьей, — Ивайзуми торчал в душе до тех пор, пока кожа на пальцах не сморщилась от воды: с остервенением терся мочалкой, пытаясь смыть с себя весь сегодняшний вечер. Выйдя из душа, упал на кровать, нашарил телефон. Дисплей загорелся молочно-белым светом, требовательно замигал значком непрочитанного сообщения.

Ойкава.

«Никогда больше не буду ходить на свидания с девушками из фан-клуба, она оказалась ужасной дурой. А у тебя как дела?»

Ивайзуми подумал немного, вздохнул и напечатал, поглядывая на дисплей из-под полуопущенных ресниц: «А я оказался идиотом».

***

Твин Ринг Мотеги за две недели совершенно не изменилась — только народу стало не в пример меньше, чем в гоночный уик-энд. Кроме Сейджо, на этой неделе трек заняли Фукуродани и Карасуно: Фукуродани тоже готовилась к японскому этапу мирового Гран-При, Бокуто выступал наряду с Ойкавой по уайлд-кард, а в Карасуно тестировали какие-то разработки уже для следующего сезона. Кажется, в следующем году Карасуно тоже хотели поучаствовать в Гран-При, и загодя взялись за дело.

У Ивайзуми от нетерпения в животе порхали бабочки. Новый байк, сияющий бело-голубыми боками, хотелось расцеловать, и ничего уже — ни травмы, ни погода, ни что-либо еще — не имело значения. Ивайзуми нетерпеливо ждал, пока Ханамаки отцепит кабель от разъема и отойдет в сторону, и барабанил пальцами по седлу, выстукивая неровный ритм.

— Ты же ездил на таком уже, — Ханамаки чуть вздернул брови. — Чего так нервничаешь?

Отчасти это была правда — прошлой осенью Ивайзуми подписал краткосрочный контракт с заводом Сузуки и почти всю зиму провел, принимая самое активное участие в разработке и улучшении последнего прототипа. Но одно дело — тестировать совсем сырую сборку, и совершенно другое — сесть наконец-то на готовую машину, точно такую же, на которой пилоты заводской команды уже вовсю гоняют на Гран-При.

— На финальной сборке — не ездил. — Не удержавшись, Ивайзуми погладил ручку газа, прошелся пальцами по переключателям.

Может, этот прототип и уступал последним моделям Ямахи или Хонды, но Ивайзуми знал, какую огромную работу проделали конструкторы, насколько в разработку вложился он сам, представлял, сколько еще часов потребуется потратить за эту неделю на окончательную доводку — и, думая обо всем этом, он чувствовал огромное удовлетворение. Наверное, что-то похожее испытывают родители, когда их ребенок начинает делать первые самостоятельные шаги.

Урчание мотора дрожью отдалось между лопаток. Опустив экран шлема, Ивайзуми махнул инженерам и плавно выехал из бокса, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не заорать от восторга.

Первый круг он проехал, особенно не разгоняясь, заново открывая для себя трек, который за последние лет десять выучил лучше, чем дорогу до собственного дома. Байк пока слушался каждого движения, ехал ровно и безукоризненно, чутко реагируя на самое мелкое изменение развесовки — но Ивайзуми знал по опыту, что это еще ни о чем не говорит. За свою жизнь он уже наездился на мотоциклах, которые вели себя просто идеально на ста километрах в час, но стоило прибавить хотя бы до ста пятидесяти, как тут же начинали сыпаться проблемы — виляло переднее колесо, перегревались тормозные диски, байк на поворотах становился совершенно неуправляемым.

Этот же мотоцикл способен был разогнаться до трехсот. И уже через пять дней, на первых тренировочных заездах Гран-При, Ойкава станет выкручивать газ до максимума. А значит — до пятницы нужно как следует обкатать эту сноровистую лошадку. Точнее двух лошадок, одинаковых до последнего винтика: на выходные прогнозы опять не обещали ничего конкретного, и Мизогучи с самого начала решил перестраховаться. Обидно было бы не иметь запасного байка, если разрешат замену, благо финансовое состояние команды позволяло.

Миновав финишную прямую и зайдя на новый круг, Ивайзуми прибавил газ — цифры на дисплее поползли вверх, — но почти сразу сбросил, кинул тело в сторону, зашел в поворот. Получилось удачно и чисто, байк все еще слушался идеально.

Скорость снова начала расти. И опять — сброс, поворот, серая полоса асфальта почти под самым коленом; опусти ногу еще чуть-чуть — и слайдер высечет искры. Ивайзуми чувствовал себя роботом, в механическом мозгу которого мерно отщелкивались команды. Выкрутить газ. Сбросить. Наклониться. Войти в поворот. Выкрутить газ. Повторить.

Правда, вряд ли робот мог захлебываться от восторга, выполняя привычную, до автоматизма отработанную последовательность действий. 

Многие гонщики терпеть не могли Мотеги за обилие очень медленных, резких поворотов, и с одной стороны Ивайзуми был согласен: трассу явно проектировал какой-то не слишком вменяемый любитель острых ощущений, в дождь некоторые повороты и вовсе становились самоубийственными, — но он сам к Мотеги относился довольно тепло. Так уж вышло, что именно здесь из всех японских трасс они с Ойкавой тренировались чаще всего.

Все повороты были знакомыми и, можно сказать, родными — хотя не становились от этого менее опасными.

В этом Ивайзуми убедился уже совсем скоро.

На пятнадцатом круге байк все-таки повело. Ивайзуми сбился с траектории, вошел в поворот по широкой дуге, изо всех сил пытаясь справиться с управлением. Получилось с трудом — сто шестьдесят с лишним килограммов пластика и металла слушались неохотно, перли по своей траектории и никак не хотели подчиняться. Пришлось спешно сбрасывать скорость, надеясь, что хотя бы так удастся выровнять движение — безуспешно. Стало чуть лучше, но проблема не исчезла, и в следующий поворот Ивайзуми уже не вписался.

Все случилось в мгновение ока. Только что он несся по треку, и вот уже — кувыркается в воздухе, пытаясь сгруппировать и упасть так, чтобы не сильно пострадать. Байк отшвырнуло куда-то в сторону, сам Ивайзуми грохнулся на асфальт следом, проехал по нему метров десять на спине, будто черепаха, которую швырнули на лед пузом кверху. Вот только черепаха могла спрятаться в своем панцире, сунуть руки-ноги-шею-голову под надежную защиту, а Ивайзуми оставалось только надеяться, что эпизод в Автополисе не повторится снова.

Он влетел в полосу гравия, ударился обо что-то, успел понять, что у шлема треснул экран, и в лицо градом полетели мелкие камешки.

***

К счастью, сознания он не потерял. И даже, кажется, ничего не сломал. По крайней мере, смог без посторонней помощи встать, кое-как вытряхнуть из шлема мусор, помотать головой. Поднял байк, торопливо осмотрел — вроде бы тоже ничего страшного, так, несколько трещин. Хорошему механику — пять минут работы.

Мотор завелся с первого раза, но до боксов пришлось практически плестись: ехать в разбитом шлеме на большой скорости Ивайзуми просто не рискнул.

На пит-лейне его уже ждали: механики под предводительством Мацукавы высыпали наружу, кинулись навстречу еще до того, как байк полностью остановился. За спинами механиков маячил только что приехавший на трек Ойкава — и лицо у него было такое бледное и напряженное, что у Ивайзуми защемило сердце.

***

На смену дождям пришла совершенно не майская жара, навалилась на Мотеги удушливым одеялом. Солнце нещадно палило с самого утра, воздух был тяжелым и влажным, дышалось им с трудом. Ездить в полной экипировке по такой погоде было тем еще испытанием, да еще покрышки стирались влет, и до сих пор никак не удавалось подобрать оптимальные настройки, чтобы удержать ровный темп на протяжении хотя бы пятнадцати кругов. Как только резина стиралась, начинались проблемы. К тому же Ойкава, у которого не было большого опыта езды на прототипах, все еще не мог полностью совладать даже со свежим мотоциклом. Он упрямо гонял до тех пор, пока не падал от усталости, но двигался вперед настолько крохотными шагами, что периодически впадал в отчаяние.

Ивайзуми хотелось как-нибудь его подбодрить, но все попытки получались страшно неуклюжими и топорными, а нести все, что придет в голову, он боялся — как пить дать, сболтнул бы что-нибудь такое, за что потом пришлось бы краснеть.

К четвергу наконец-то наметились подвижки. Ивайзуми с Ханамаки удалось-таки справиться с настройками, Ойкава немного приноровился к байку, из его глаз пропало настороженное выражение — сменилось голодным блеском, как у хищника перед охотой.

Он, конечно, не надеялся выиграть гонку, но твердо вознамерился попасть в первую пятерку и обогнать Ушиваку — в том, что он сделает Бокуто, Ойкава отчего-то даже не сомневался. И смутная мечта, похоже, понемногу начала обретать плоть.

***

— Вот все-таки наш чемпионат и Гран-При — это два совершенно разных мира, — задумчиво сказал Ойкава, когда вечером четверга они с Ивайзуми сидели на пустых трибунах и наблюдали за тем, как напротив оживают паддоки.

Грузовики команд начали прибывать еще с утра, но после обеда и вовсе пошли нескончаемым потоком.

— Казалось бы, байки так похожи, — чуть помолчав, продолжил он. — Почти такие же двигатели, почти такая же масса. Резина на прототипе так вообще кошмарная, и кому только пришло в голову сменить поставщика, настоящий идиотизм… Но на одном байке у меня получалось разогнаться самое большее до двухсот, а сегодня я выжал триста пять. Триста пять! Это невероятно, Ива-чан. Та же трасса. Те же повороты. Но все по-другому.

— И риск гораздо выше, — не сдержался Ивайзуми. — Упадешь так же, как в прошлый раз — одним синяком не отделаешься.

— Я понимаю, Ива-чан. Знаешь, я тебе не говорил раньше, но на Автополисе… — Ойкава замялся, отвел взгляд. Запрокинул голову, разглядывая небо, покусал губу. — Я так испугался, у меня чуть сердце не выпрыгнуло, когда я понял, что на экране, рядом вот с той грудой дымящегося хлама — ты. А потом меня не пустили в больницу. Я всю ночь почти не спал. Не знаю, как потом вообще до финиша доехал.

Он снова покусал губу и устало потер лицо.

Ивайзуми очень захотелось взять его за руку, но он не решился. Так и сидел, крутя в руках пустую баночку из-под сока, дурак-дураком, и чувствовал, как стискивает грудь, а внутри распускается щемящая, перехватывающая дыхание нежность.

— Ты чего вдруг об этом вспомнил? — спохватился он. — Ойкава?

— А? — тот встряхнулся, хлопнул глазами. — Да просто так. Хотел, чтобы ты знал — мне не все равно.

— Я знаю, что тебе не все равно.

— Ну вот и хорошо, — безмятежная улыбка. А потом Ойкава вдруг сполз немного на сиденье, привалился к плечу Ивайзуми своим. Длинно выдохнул. — Спасибо за… ну, за все, наверное. Я так рад, что ты здесь.

— Я тоже рад.

Ивайзуми закрыл глаза. Казалось, кожа Ойкавы обжигает даже через два слоя ткани, нестерпимо хотелось одновременно и отодвинуться и, наоборот, прижаться как можно теснее. Передвинуть руку, свободно лежащую на коленях, на подлокотник, чтобы соприкоснуться не только плечами, но и голой кожей — локтем к локтю, предплечьем к предплечью.

Стена, которую он так тщательно возводил в своем сознании все последние недели, разлетелась вдребезги. Круг замкнулся, Ивайзуми опять вернулся в отправную точку, где от близости Ойкавы пересыхало во рту, путались мысли, а все внутри дрожало и цепенело.

Старый страх сжимал желудок, колол позвоночник, холодом дышал в спину.

Да пошло оно все, обреченно подумал Ивайзуми и вцепился в подлокотник. Он так устал от всей этой херни, неопределенности и ложных надежд, от которых мозг все никак не желал отказываться, что если сейчас Ойкава шарахнется в сторону или скажет, что Ивайзуми совсем офигел, будет, пожалуй, только к лучшему.

Ойкава не шарахнулся. Совсем наоборот: его рука шевельнулась, и предплечья соприкоснулись совсем плотно. Следом притерлись ладони. Ивайзуми ощутил, как мизинец Ойкавы осторожно, неуверенно касается его собственного — и тут же отдергивается, будто обжегшись. И касается снова.

Вопрос «что ты делаешь?» так и замерз на губах. Да и навряд ли Ойкава смог бы сейчас на него ответить.

Медленно Ивайзуми открыл глаза. Скосил взгляд.

Даже в сумерках на щеках Ойкавы явственно был виден румянец. Глаза, невидящий взгляд которых был направлен куда-то вдаль, блестели, и блестели приоткрытые губы, точно Ойкава только что их облизал.

Ивайзуми сглотнул; наверное, слишком громко, потому что Ойкава тут же вздрогнул и повернулся к нему. В мягких чертах лица, изгибе губ, широко открытых глазах читалась паника.

— Ива-чан… — почти жалобно выдохнул он, а потом вдруг так сильно сжал его ладонь, придавил к подлокотнику, что грубый пластик больно впился в кожу.

Их швырнуло друг к другу одновременно, на чистых инстинктах — но искра разума, уже гаснущего под напирающим шквалом эмоций, заставила Ивайзуми остановиться и отпрянуть в последний момент.

— Камеры, — вырвалось у него. — Здесь повсюду камеры, зар-раза!

Ойкава моргнул. Облизал губы.

— Тогда пойдем куда-нибудь, где их нет.

***

И снова были трейлер Ойкавы и тесный коридор, в котором вдвоем никак не разойтись, но только на этот раз теснота оказалась даже на руку: можно было прижать Ойкаву к стене и целоваться, так стискивая друг друга, что из легких выбивало воздух. Под грубоватой тканью шорт явственно чувствовалось, что у Ойкавы уже стоит, сильно и крепко, а когда Ивайзуми раздвинул его бедра коленом, тот застонал ему в шею.

В сторону спальни они двинулись, не сговариваясь, но вид кровати, кое-как прикрытой смятым одеялом, немного отрезвил. Ивайзуми остановился, серьезно посмотрел на Ойкаву.

— Мы еще можем…

— Мы не можем, — нетерпеливо оборвал тот и снова полез целоваться.

Его губы были точно такими, какими Ивайзуми и представлял — мягкими, податливыми, когда Ойкава разрешал ему вести, и неожиданно жесткими, когда перехватывал инициативу сам. От жалящих, коротких поцелуев в шею и плечи Ивайзуми совсем потерял голову, захлебнулся воздухом, тихий стон вырвался из его рта напополам с приглушенным бульканьем.

Он подцепил край футболки Ойкавы, медленно потянул ее вверх, наслаждаясь каждым сантиметром открывающейся кожи. Царапнул живот — мышцы тут же напряглись, ясно очертились, — погладил ходящие ходуном ребра, прикоснулся пальцем к горошине соска. Ойкава шумно задышал, ладони его, лежащие на бедрах Ивайзуми, сжались. Ивайзуми снова потер сосок, покатал между пальцами, слегка сдавил.

Дыхание перешло в стон, ладони лихорадочно заметались по бокам. Ойкава слепо ткнулся губами в его шею, обжег кожу влажным горячим дыханием, грубо дернул вверх его футболку. Ткань затрещала.

— Пойдем, — хрипло сказал Ойкава, отступая к кровати и расстегивая собственные шорты. Звякнул ремень. Точно во сне Ивайзуми наблюдал, как Ойкава раздевается — стаскивает футболку, кидает куда-то в сторону, стягивает с бедер шорты сразу вместе с трусами.

— Ива-чан, иди сюда.

Выпутаться из собственной одежды оказалось той еще задачей. Пальцы не слушались, оскальзывались, Ивайзуми чуть не сломал застежку, пока пытался с ней справиться. Взгляд Ойкавы жег кожу, от него в жилах вскипала кровь, по телу прокатывались волны мурашек. Показалось, прошла целая вечность, когда шорты вместе с трусами наконец-то скользнули к лодыжкам.

Немного неловко Ивайзуми шагнул вперед, и тут же Ойкава дернул его за руку, привлек к себе, повалил на кровать — и вся неловкость исчезла без следа. Не до неловкости, когда собственные фантазии оживают на глазах.

Впрочем, реальность оказалась куда круче, ярче, безумнее любых фантазий.

Ойкава навалился на него сверху, вжал в матрас, лихорадочно целуя. Ивайзуми выгнулся навстречу, подбросил бедра, проехался напряженным членом по члену Ойкавы. Рухнул на постель, выдохнул, приподнялся снова.

Все тело звенело от напряжения. Возбуждение растекалось под кожей невыносимым зудом, жаркой тяжестью собиралось в паху, от поцелуев и прикосновений к распаленному, разгоряченному телу хотелось орать в голос. Ивайзуми подбрасывал бедра, вжимался в Ойкаву, они терлись членами, пачкая друг друга вязкой смазкой, и, пожалуй, это могло бы продолжаться вечно — но у Ойкавы были другие планы.

Ивайзуми просунул руку между их потными телами и уже хотел обхватить ладонью оба члена, когда Ойкава вдруг отпрянул в сторону, скатился с кровати — у Ивайзуми вырвался разочарованный вздох — и подошел к шкафу. Открыл его, нырнул туда чуть ли не по пояс, азартно закопошился.

— Эй, ты чего?

— Вот. — Ойкава кинул на кровать блестящую ленту из презервативов. Следом полетела какая-то небольшая бутылочка — чуть не ударила Ивайзуми в висок. Он машинально поймал ее, поднес к глазам этикетку.

Кровь тут же бросилась в лицо и запульсировала в паху. С губ сам собой сорвался совершенно идиотский вопрос:

— Откуда?..

Ойкава снова забрался на постель. Оседлал бедра Ивайзуми, бросил короткий взгляд из-под растрепанной, упавшей на глаза челки.

— Ты же сам говорил как-то, что я оптимист.

Ивайзуми затрясло. А Ойкава уперся руками в матрас по обе стороны от его лица, наклонился, заслонил весь мир.

— Я пробовал пальцами, Ива-чан, — чуть смущенно пробормотал он. Хотел сказать что-то еще, но Ивайзуми не дал — притянул к себе, впился поцелуем в податливый рот. Представлять, что там Ойкава делал пальцами, он не рискнул — боялся кончить раньше времени.

Но Ойкава, похоже, решил окончательно его добить. 

— Я представлял, что это твои пальцы, — выдохнул он, когда поцелуй закончился.

— О боже…

Если существовал способ пытать человека одними словами, то Ойкава, определенно, его нашел. Ивайзуми выломало, размазало по кровати. Вся кровь хлынула в низ живота, возбуждение стало невыносимым, в грудь точно с размаху вонзили раскаленный зазубренный прут и провернули раз-другой.

Он со свистом выпустил воздух сквозь сжатые зубы.

— И как, — выдавил Ивайзуми, — я был крут?

— Даже не представляешь, насколько. Ива-чан, я думал, что умру, — Ойкава немного помолчал. Добавил: — Я и сейчас так думаю. Пожалуйста, Ива-чан…

— Тебе завтра еще на байке ехать. Будет неудобно.

— Но всю неделю было удобно! — Ивайзуми уставился на него во все глаза, но Ойкава уже болтал дальше: — Я не думаю, что секс так уж сильно отличается от пальцев. Размер у тебя вроде нормальный, хотя я, знаешь ли, не эксперт. 

— Всю неделю.

У Ойкавы сделался такой вид, точно его поймали с поличным. Он тут же покраснел, залился краской от ключиц до кромки волос.

— Видел бы ты себя в комбинезоне. 

— Я видел тебя.

Ивайзуми положил ладони на крепкие бедра, погладил их размашистыми, широкими движениями. Просунув руку между разведенных ног, сжал в горсти яички Ойкавы, покрытые короткими мягкими волосами. Потянулся пальцами дальше, к ложбинке между ягодиц, к туго сомкнутому отверстию. Обвел его, слегка надавил подушечкой пальца на вход.

Ойкава всхлипнул, уткнулся носом в собственное плечо.

— Ох... Когда это делает кто-то другой, это так... — окончание фразы сорвалось: Ивайзуми толкнулся пальцем внутрь, совсем чуть-чуть, но по телу Ойкавы, ломая чистые линии, пробежала дрожь.

Он стиснул мышцами палец, шевельнул бедрами, задышал — сбивчиво, часто, приоткрыв рот. На члене выступило немного смазки, тягучая капля, долго копившаяся на кончике, скатилась по стволу.

Ивайзуми сглотнул.

Не думая, он снова схватил Ойкаву за бедра, дернул на себя, вынуждая переместиться так, чтобы блестящая, покрасневшая, набухшая от крови головка оказалась прямо перед губами. Лизнул ее — чуть солоноватая, — медленно вобрал в рот, стараясь не оцарапать зубами. Пальцы продолжали гладить Ойкаву по яичкам, нежной внутренней стороне бедер; танцевали, невесомо касаясь, вокруг ритмично сжимающегося отверстия. 

— Ива-чан… — бормотал тот, двигая бедрами — мелко, явно сдерживаясь. Ивайзуми был ему благодарен: он совсем не был уверен в том, что сможет показать чудеса глубокой глотки, да и проверять, насколько же хороший у него рвотный рефлекс, хотелось не особенно. 

Нащупав флакон со смазкой, Ивайзуми щелкнул крышкой, выдавил немного на пальцы, размазал холодноватый вязкий гель между ягодиц Ойкавы. В смазанное отверстие палец втиснулся уже куда легче, но стоило это сделать, как Ойкава не просто задрожал — забился, и непонятно было, то ли он пытается насадиться глубже, то ли наоборот, хочет прекратить, но сорванный шепот не оставил простора воображению: 

— Не останавливайся, пожалуйста, Ива-чан, только не останавливайся…

Ивайзуми не останавливался. Он трахал Ойкаву пальцами, насаживался ртом на его член, гладил яички, промежность, трогал соски и живот, скользил ладонью по бедрам, голеням, возвращался снова к соскам — не очень-то, наверное, умело, слишком уж мало у него было опыта, но Ойкаве, похоже, этого хватало: он негромко постанывал на одной ноте, хрипло дышал. Голова его безвольно запрокинулась, бедра подергивались в такт пальцам и языку, на шее и груди выступила испарина. 

Прогнувшись назад, балансируя на коленях и отставленной руке, Ойкава пытался сжать пальцы на члене Ивайзуми, но вместо этого только проскальзывал по нему пальцами, и этих мимолетных, едва ощутимых прикосновений хватало, чтобы перед глазами плыли цветные пятна. 

— Ива-чан, я больше не могу, Ива-чан… пожалуйста, я не могу больше, я не могу, я не… — частил Ойкава, но, противореча своим же словам, все сильнее насаживался на пальцы, и с каждой секундой Ивайзуми все сложнее было ему отсасывать: член погружался глубже, едва не задевая горло, и от каждого такого толчка мутило. 

Не выдержав, он отстранился, обхватил ствол свободной ладонью, накрыв ртом только головку, начал быстро-быстро дрочить, то ослабляя, то усиливая хватку. Из горла Ойкавы снова вырвался протяжный всхлип, он прошептал что-то невнятное, извиняющееся. Ивайзуми не понял сначала, за что ему извиняться, но уже в следующую секунду головка члена набухла еще сильнее, Ойкава дернулся, весь вытянулся в струну — и упал вперед, едва успев выставить руки, чтобы не рухнуть на Ивайзуми сверху.

Сперма выплеснулась струей, заляпала Ивайзуми губы, щеку, даже волосы. Он машинально слизнул и скривился — солоно, горьковато, — а Ойкава соскользнул с его бедер, упал на матрас. Неловко, будто сомнамбула, повернулся, склонился над его пахом. 

Ивайзуми кончил, едва почувствовав, как член погрузился в горячий влажный рот — даже предупредить не успел. 

— Ой, — только и сказал он через пару секунд, глядя на скривившееся лицо Ойкавы. Белесые капли тоже усеяли его щеки и губы, стекали по шее. — Извини.

Протянув руку, Ивайзуми стер пару капель. Задумчиво лизнул палец.

Его собственная сперма оказалась такой же невкусной. Умыться бы, или хотя бы вытереться.

Но целоваться хотелось больше — на этот раз уже никуда не спеша, лениво, покусывая мягкие губы. Было так здорово, что не мешал даже горьковато-соленый привкус. 

А еще очень хотелось спать. И поговорить. И поесть. Все желания, сметенные волной эмоций, теперь возвращались целой лавиной, погребали под собой, раздирали на части.

Единственное, чего больше не было, и, как Ивайзуми надеялся, не будет уже никогда — так это страха. И сожалений не было тоже.

Только необыкновенная легкость и тепло там, где еще недавно клубился темный, населенный тварями туман.

***

Толком поговорить так и не вышло: в четверг вечером они так и вырубились на кровати Ойкавы, даже не накрывшись одеялом, а начиная с пятничного утра все время было расписано едва ли не по часам — тренировки, интервью, и снова тренировки, изнурительные, тяжелые, выматывающие до состояния безмозглой амебы. Гран-При оставалось Гран-При. Здесь всего было больше, чем в чемпионате Японии: риска, внимания, болельщиков, журналистов, ответственности. 

Даже Ойкава, привычный к вниманию, питающийся им почти так же, как и едой, к вечеру субботы выглядел полностью выжатым. К тому же, за два дня он несколько раз обменялся с Ушивакой пожеланиями прийти последним, но так и не смог обогнать его ни на тренировке, ни на квалификации — и это тоже не добавляло веселья.

Команда, впрочем, не огорчалась. Мизогучи был очень доволен: он не ожидал от этого Гран-При слишком многого и сразу сказал, что если Ойкава войдет в десятку — будет уже очень хорошо. Но если не войдет — тоже не страшно.

Ойкава слушал, кивал и упрямо пытался гнать еще быстрее, не сходить с траектории, попадать в апекс, наклоняться в поворотах так низко, как только могли позволить законы физики. Гораздо важнее, чем выяснять отношения, было сосредоточиться на командной работе, анализе данных, попытках понять, что же не так то ли с мотоциклом, то ли с трассой, то ли с самим стилем езды. Единственное свободное время за два дня выпало на поздний вечер, но в это время им двоим и без бесед нашлось, чем заняться. 

А потом была гонка, и во время нее Ивайзуми окончательно позабыл о каких-то там разговорах об очевидных вещах. 

***

— Как вы себя чувствуете?

— Думаете, это просто удача или тяжкий труд?

— Скажите, как вы оцениваете свои шансы на подиум, если бы Ушиджима не сделал ошибку?

Журналисты наперебой выкрикивали вопросы, вскакивали, толкались, суматоха стояла просто невообразимая — традиционная пресс-конференция шла на редкость оживленно. Ойкава сидел за столом наряду с остальной пятеркой лучших гонщиков этого уик-энда и, кажется, его обуревали смешанные чувства. Ивайзуми видел, что ему и жутко приятно, и одновременно с этим — слегка неуютно. 

Но журналистов можно было понять — гонка и впрямь вышла удивительная. Два лидера, претендующие на первое и второе место, с самого первого круга ушли в отрыв, а вот за третье место началась настоящая драка. Сначала сошел итальянец, которому все прочили третье место, следом за ним на повороте вылетел один из испанцев — в результате третьим стал Ушивака. Впрочем, ненадолго: Ойкава нагнал его за четыре круга до финиша, и последний отрезок дистанции они ехали неровно, постоянно друг друга обходя — но на последнем повороте Ушивака все-таки сбился с траектории, притормозил, и Ойкава красиво его обошел, а потом рванул к финишной прямой. 

Ивайзуми до сих пор потряхивало, когда он вспоминал эту гонку. Он знал, что будет ее пересматривать — возможно, не раз. Гордость за Ойкаву, за то, что он все-таки справился с норовистым мотоциклом, с неудобной трассой, с погодой, с самим собой, распирала изнутри.

Вопросы все еще сыпались, когда Ойкава взял микрофон и поднял вверх раскрытую ладонь.

— Можно мне сказать? — с ужасным акцентом выговорил он по-английски. — Вы очень много сегодня спрашиваете, и это страшно приятно, но я отвечу всем сразу, ладно? — он скорчил улыбающуюся рожицу, высунул кончик языка.

Ивайзуми привычно закатил глаза, Ханамаки с Мацукавой где-то за спиной захрюкали в ладони. Да уж, Ойкава все-таки всегда оставался Ойкавой.

А тот тем временем откашлялся, собрался с мыслями, послал взгляд в сектор, где сидела вся команда Сейджо. Задержался ненадолго на Ивайзуми.

Ивайзуми легонько качнул головой. 

— Вы спрашиваете, удача ли это? — начал Ойкава. — Конечно, частично удача. Мы делаем все возможное, но мы люди, а не машины, и не можем всегда ездить по какому-нибудь однажды установленному алгоритму. Это невозможно. Но еще и именно поэтому, из-за того, что нет одной последовательности действий, которую мы можем повторять раз за разом на треке, мы порой делаем то, чего от нас никто не ожидает. Я не могу сказать, что сегодня мне повезло — я обогнал Ушиваку-чана, — по залу пролетел легкий шелест смеха, а сам Ушивака сделал кислое лицо, — не потому, что такой удачливый, а потому что он сделал ошибку. А я, — Ойкава самодовольно улыбнулся, — не сделал. Но, определенно, мне очень повезло, что эта ошибка была. Такой вот каламбур. 

Снова смех. 

— И еще, — добавил Ойкава. — Тут мы все говорим про заслуги гонщиков, но на самом деле мы, пилоты, делаем всего лишь половину работы. Я знаю, тут есть люди, которые думают, что главное — это сильный гонщик. Неправда. Росси, которого мы все знаем, за два сезона ничего не добился в Дукати. В Ямахе он побеждал. Значит, что-то было не так с командой. Или с мотоциклом. Или с командной работой. Но я счастлив, что с Сейджо в этом смысле все в порядке. В ней нет ни одного человека, который просто так занимает свое место. Ни одного слабака или некомпетентного специалиста. Порой, правда, они бывают совершенно невыносимы, и вы даже представить не можете, насколько, просто поверьте. Но без них я бы никогда никуда не приехал. Я очень благодарен, ребята, правда-правда! 

Закончив речь, он положил микрофон и сел. Аудитория одобрительно загудела, послышались хлопки, одобрительные выкрики. Но Ойкаве, похоже, в кои-то веки не было никакого дела до всеобщего внимания.

Он крутил в пальцах ручку, смотрел поверх многочисленных голов прямо на Ивайзуми, и глаза у него сияли. 

fin


End file.
